A Blooming Rose
by HYPERASSGIRL5
Summary: Sequel to the fic 'A Rose's Thorns'
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEEEEEEEELLLLL! You guys asked for it, You got it Toyota...Well guys for this sequel I will have a co-author my best friend who to you the carriage scene and the flashback of the last story (Meatlover)ENJOY AND I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Good morning, Young Mistress."

Sebastian pulled back the curtains of the large window of Ciel's bedroom.

Ciel slept soundly in her king-sized bed with her hands wrapped around Alec who laid on her chest. Her eyes opened from the burning sunlight. She laid Alec to the side of her bed and sat up to stretch. She leaned over to her nightstand and grabbed her eyepatch.

Sebastian prepared the New Moon Drop Tea which was actually a human soul. He walked over to her bed and began to undress her. She stared at him,while dressing her, he started to tease her, touching her up her legs. And then he went over to tie her neck bow.

"Can you tie it tighter?"

"No." Sebastian replied.

Sebastian gave her the tea and finished dressing her.

"It has a nice scent." He stared at her while she finished drinking the grinned and looked at him with her bloodshot, red eyes and whispered,"I love you". While he was pulling up her stockings and tying her boots.

He smirked, and went further in with his hands separating her legs.

"Shall I kiss the sweetest part of you, My love?"

"Y-You May...", she said in a low stuttering voice.

He slowly started to kiss and taste her sweetest part, arousing her, making her want more. He kissed the sweetest part as if he was kissing her intensely. His tongue moved softly up, down, and around her sweetest part. She arched her back pulling him in, and gasped and moaned out of ecstasy. She started to feel his tongue going further and further in, she starts to get hot and sweaty. She falls back on the bed, and arches her back and pulls the sheets. She was at her boiling point sticky, sweaty, and so sexually aroused that her nipples could be seen though her dress.

He stops and knows she's ready to become one with him, and so does she, he starts to unzip his pants, and then unexpectedly Meirin knocks at the door.

In a flash he was away from her and she smoothed out her now wrinkled skirts as they tried to calm down.

Ciel took a deep breath and relaxed her tense muscles. "Enter."

Meirin shyly entered. "Y-Young Mistress... Lord Edward has arrived..."

"I see." She grabbed the still sleeping Alec. Ciel swore that he slept like the dead, never bothered by anything or anyone when he was in dreamland. She cradled him into Sebastian's arms before walking over to the door and passing a confused Meirin.

"Young Mistress..." It had been like this ever since they returned. Meirin, Bard and Finny wondered about the baby and why he looked so much like them and why he was here after there return from Italy.

"I will decided the plans for today." She said over her shoulder before leaving.

Sebastian stared at her with lust in his eyes. His hidden smirk hiding his intentions.

* * *

"You will wait on the mistress."

Sebastian gave orders to Finny and Bard. He kept his senses focused on Alec as he slept in his cradle upstairs. "Try to not be discourteous to Lord Edward."

"Sebastian, where are you going?" Finny asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I must take care of some business." He said before walking away.

"Business...hey, Sebastian!" Bard tried to get Sebastian's attention but he was ignored.

Bard and Finny shared a confused stare.

* * *

"G-Good morning, Ciel."

Edward met Ciel in the ballroom. He smiled and blushed. "You look wonderful today. Though, I doubt Lizzy would approve of black clothing." He chuckled nervously.

"Shall I change, just like that day?" She stared down at her clothing with a hidden smirk.

"What? 'Just like that day'?" He stared at her wondering what she was talking about, but realized that maybe she gained her memories back. "Ciel, could you have..."

"May I have this dance, my lord?" She smiled and curtsied.

"Gladly!" He smiled and eagerly extended his hand for her to take.

The gramophone started playing a song for them to waltz to. They waltzed together alone in the ballroom.

Edward noticed that Ciel wasn't wearing her ring. "Hey Ciel, what happened to your ring?" He also took notice of her black nails but said nothing.

Ciel's pupils slit and her eyes flashed red for a second.

Edward felt like he was being hypnotized and he couldn't look away form her as though he was under some spell.

Ciel smiled innocently as the gramophone started to play disturbingly.

"The sound is terrible."

"Maybe the gramophone is broken?"

"Hey..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

* * *

"You're late, Sebastian."

Ciel stated as she climbed in her coach while she had Alec in her arms.

"I apologize, Young Mistress." He bowed "I will be ready shortly."

"Young Mistress...are...are you really leaving?" Finny tried to hold back tears.

"Do with this mansion as you like." She said as Sebastian helped her up on the coach. She looked at it for a moment. "Use it, or you may even burn it."

"W-We can't do that!" They rushed to the coach.

"Why not?" She replied.

"Because! The Young Mistress's memories are here!" Finny exclaimed.

She smirked and closed her eyes. "Memories have no real meaning." She opened her eyes. "Haven't I proven that already?"

"That can't be, Young Mistress!"

The servants watched the coach leave with tears in their eyes.

* * *

"The moment their contact was fulfilled, I looked forward to seeing what you would do, but... You made me laugh quite a bit, Sebastian."

Ciel smirked. She raised her finger to her mouth and nipped at it until blood came out she offered it to the fussing baby in her arms.

Alec took the finger in his mouth and suckled on his mothers's blood happily.

"When your revenge was complete, I would take your soul. That's why I served you as a butler. " He said from across her.

"But right now I am alive."

"Yes, you are alive. Not as a human, but as a demon. I will never be able to eat your soul. Because, I foolishly let myself fall for a human." He chuckled.

Ciel removed her her eyepatch, revealing the contract symbol still glowing in her right eye. "I have you an order to never leave my side no matter what."

"Yes. Now that I have said 'yes' to that order, because, even without being able to eat your soul, I will always be forever at your side. Not as your butler..."

"But as my mate. Together with me and Alec." She smiled slightly.

* * *

In the labyrinth of the black and white roses, Sebastian carried Ciel and Alec over to the edge of a cliff while the rose petals fluttered in the wind.

"Where shall we go?" Sebastian asked her.

She wrapped one arm around him and kept Alec safe in the other. "I don't care. Because where we'll end up for both demons and humans...is that place where all are equal." The wind blew through her long hair and his tailcoat as they finally reached the edge of the cliff. "It feels nice." She closed her eyes. "As if I have been released form a long curse."

"And in exchange, I have been given an eternal curse that I have come to love."

Ciel looked at him and smirked. "From now on you will be my eternal butler."

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, My Lady."

* * *

**I DEMAND REVIEWS! The bedroom scene was my co-authors work (Meatlover) XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I promised, I will update every weekend and I did! Hope you enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

_Seven years later..._

"Alec Michaelis, you get back here to dress immediately!"

Ciel chased after her half-naked seven year old son down the hall of their Italian mansion.

Sebastian was packing their things and smirking as he saw Ciel frustratingly try to dress Alec. After they moved to Italy, he had taken upon himself to teach Ciel many things about being a demon and a mother so that he wouldn't have to worry about them so much.

It took some time, but Ciel had learned how to take are of herself and her son alone, but there were times when she realized being a parent is a lot harder than it looks like right now.

"Le hai prendemi, prima!" **(You will have to catch me, first!)**Alec giggled over his shoulder and spoke in Italian, knowing that his mother detested the new language to her. He knew his mother only spoke fluently English and French. He definitely inherited his father's sick sense of humor.

Ciel huffed and used her demonic speed to catch up to the little demon and stop right in front of him. She caught him in her arms and carried him over to his room.

The whole time he was struggling. "Madre, oi non voglio andare via!" **(Mom, I don't want to leave!)**

"I'm not going to answer you until you stop speaking Italian." She calmly said to him as she sat him on his bed to finish dressing him. "You know I still don't dominate that language." She quickly dressed him in a white blouse, blue shorts, and black dress shoes.

Alec frowned. "Why do we have to leave home?"

Ciel stared into his dark, blue eyes. "We have already told you that we can't stay in one place for too long. People have already start to notice that me and your father haven't aged in the last seven years we've been here." She smoothed out his black hair with her hands.

"But..."

"Listen to your mother, Alec." Sebastian entered the room while chuckling. "We cants stay here anymore and you know that." He walked over to Alec and laid his hand on his shoulder. "This place is just a house with walls and furniture. They don't really mean anything to you, right?"

Alec tried to hide his smile. "No... I guess not."

"Then, you will go to America with us without a fuss?"

"On one condition." Alec smirked. "I get to go hunting with you guys for souls when we get there."

Ciel and Sebastian shared a glance. Ever since Ciel became a demon, they had been hunting for souls and occasionally forming contacts that wouldn't take too long to complete. They would usually leave Alec home so that he wouldn't get in any trouble.

The boy may be seven years old, but he was clever and smart. Way more prepared and mature than all the other seven year olds in the country or maybe even in the continent.

"So, what do you say?" He crossed his arms and waited for their answer.

Ciel sighed. "Fine."

"As long as you don't leave our side at all times." Sebastian said sternly.

"I promise!" He jumped off his bed and hugged them. "Let's go!" He ran passed them and out of the room. "America, here I come!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Shall we?" He extended his hand to her.

Ciel gave a small smile before giving him her hand. She gasped in surprise when he suddenly pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and lower back.

Sebastian smirked and kissed her passionately.

Ciel responded to the kiss and warlord her arms around his neck while tangling her fingers in his hair.

Sebastian pulled from the kiss and pecked her cheek. "To America we go."

* * *

Ciel, Sebastian and Alec arrived at the docks to board a ship called 'Campania' that was heading to America.

Alec's hand was in Ciel's as he stayed by her side the whole time while his father was checking in their belongings. He stared in awe at the amazing ship. How couldn't he? This was his first time seeing one so close! "Mom, are we going to ride that?" His blue eyes brightened in excitement.

"Yes. The Campania is making a pit stop here in Italy for new passengers and supply. So, we'll be boarding it to head to America."

"Grande!" **(Great!)**

"Ciel." Sebastian walked in a quick pace over to them. His expression was one of concern and worry.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?"

"We can't board this ship." He said suddenly as soon as he reached them.

"Why? You said there were no other ones heading for America." Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"I sense a very familiar presence on this ship. I have also caught familiar scents on it. I believe there are people on this ship that know of us."

"What people, dad?" Alec stared at his father curiously. His parents never talked about anyone they knew before he was born.

"Ciel, we have to leave now." He ignored his son's question and grabbed Ciel's free hand."We can't-"

"Ciel!?" A woman's voice came from above them.

They looked up and saw a woman on the first class deck of the ship staring at them in utter shock and disbelief. She had long, blond, curly hair, bright, shinning, green eyes and a perfect body figure with the appearance of a twenty year old young lady.

"Ciel Phantomhive!?" She picked up her red skirts and ran down from deck to the dock. She ran over to Ciel.

_She looks just like..._ Ciel's eyes widened in realization. She pushed Alec behind her and his him. "Alec, whatever you do, don't say anything or move from behind me unless I say so." She whispered low so that only he and Sebastian could hear.

Alec didn't understand what was going on but nodded and he'd behind his mother's black and white skirts.

Sebastian stood close to Ciel so that he could help hide Alec.

The woman finally made it to Ciel and wrapped her hands around Ciel to give her a bone crushing hug. "It is you! I'm so glad you're alive!" She sobbed and shed tears of joy.

"L-Lizzy!" Ciel stared at her in shock. This what Sebastian must have been worrying about. "What are you doing here!?"

"Elizabeth, what are you doing? Why are you desolating such improper behavior with a stranger?" Frances Midford, Elizabeth's mother, said from the deck as she stared disapprovingly at her daughter. Behind her was her son, Edward, and husband, Marquis.

"Mother, she's not stranger!" She stopped hugging Ciel and grabbed her and Sebastain's hands. "It's Ciel and Sebastain, mother!" She dragged them both to the deck.

"What?"

Alec had a bit of a hard time trying to hide behind Ciel while also following at the same fast pace. Sebastian would spare glances at him to make sure he was following.

Lizzy finally got then to her family and smiled as tears of joy still fell down from her eyes.

Frances couldn't believe her eyes. It was her! Exactly just like he remembered her! "C-Ciel? Is that really you?" Her usual straight and strict demeanor faltered when she took a closer look at Ciel. "I-I can't believe it. You don't even look like you aged in seven years!"

"Ciel!" Edward rushed towards her with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe my eyes. I thought you were dead!"

Ciel noticed that Edward looked older but still very young. "I-It's good to see you all as well."

Marquis walked over to Ciel and inspected her with a critical look. His stern, cold, serious look would scare anyone into a corner. He suddenly hugged her and smiled. "Long time no see my cute niece! I'm so relieved to see you're all right!" He rubbed his cheek against hers much like how Lizzy would do.

"Dear!"

"That's not fair,father! I want to hug Ciel too~"

"I-I also wish to hug Ciel once again!"

"Stop it all of you!"

* * *

"Since you'll be staying with us for the whole three weeks, I'd like for you to give us some explanations of things while you're here."

Frances said sternly as she sipped form her tea in the lounge with her family and Ciel.

Alec sat next to Ciel without saying or doing anything. And he won't do anything until his parents say it was ok for him.

Sebastian was lucky that he packed his butler suit in his suitcase. He changed into it without anyone but Ciel and Alec noticing his disappearance.

Ciel sighed. "May I dare ask what is it that you want an explanation from me?"

"For starters, why did you leave without saying where you were going? Why didn't you send letters to ensure your safety? Do you have any idea how worried we were? We thought that something horrible happened to you." She narrowed her eyes at Ciel.

"I left to Italy to take care of some business. I couldn't involve anyone I cared about. I apologize for not sending anything to you. As you can see I'm perfectly fine." She lied effortlessly.

"Is that so? Then, my next question is: who is this little boy?" She referred to Alec.

Alec grabbed Ciel's hand from underneath the table.

Ciel squeezed his hand. "He is Sebastian's nephew. Isn't that right, Sebastian?" She looked at Sebastian, giving him a look to follow her lead.

"Yes, he is my nephew. My bother and his wife had a terrible accident. In their will, they left me in charge of Alec as his guardian if anything happen to them."

"He was sent to us and has been living with us ever since."

"W-Wow. I didn't know you had a brother, Sebastian. I'm so sorry for your loss!" Lizzy said honestly.

"It is all right, Lady Elizabeth. I'm just glad that my nephew survived at least." He patted Alec on his head.

"Um... Ciel?" Edward looked at Ciel with shyness in his eyes.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Th-There's a dinner party tonight and I was wondering if for old times sake, would you like for me to escort you?"

"Edward." Frances gave Edward a look.

"I know mother." He nodded to his mother and turned back to Ciel. "What do you say, Ciel?"

"I would love to go with you, Edward."

Sebastian stared at Edward silently. He didn't really want Ciel to be escorted by another man, but he will have to play along with this for now.

Ciel got up from her seat. "I will have to prepare now if we plan to get to the dinner party on time. I shall meet you all there." She said before leaving with Sebastian and Alec behind him.

"Mom, who were those people? Why did we had to lie to them?"

"Your mother was once a noble lady of high class. I was her faithful butler that served her unconditionally." Sebastian began to explain. "Those people were her family when she was human and their eldest son, Edward, was her fiancé."

"When she was human?"

"It is a story for another time. Right now, you must be tired from all the ruckus." Ciel said over her shoulder to Alec.

They arrived to their room in first class.

Ciel noticed that on the king-sized bed was a letter. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the letter. She gassed when she saw that it had the British royal seal. "This is..."

"A letter from the Queen of England." Sebastian looked over her shoulder and glared at the letter.

"It can't be. How did she find me?" Ciel's eyes widened. "How did she even knew that I'm alive?" She opened the letter to read it. No doubt it was the letter of the Queen or at least of the new false Queen of England.

_Dear Ciel: _

_There have been some strange occult activity that has concerned me for a while. They are named the 'Phoenix'. They are supposed to reunite here in this ship tonight. I would like for you to investigate them and see what is it that they do in these strange meetings. _

_Sincerely, Victoria_

"She wants me to act as her Guard Dog once again and investigate an occult meeting that is going to occur tonight."

"What really worries me is how does she know that you will be here tonight and how did she knew our room number?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

_Queen Victoria... This one is a fake. The real Queen died along with the angle. Then why... I don't like this..._ "I wonder what this phoenix thing is about?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian led them to the bathroom so that they could talk in private while Alec took a nap on the bed, not interested in the letter.

"We should probably go see what this is about." He replied while he took the letters from her hand and red it.

She stared at him while he was reading. Her lust spiked at her suddenly. It had been almost three days since the last time they had sex and she was feeling rather needy. She felt the in between in her thighs grow moist. Se blushed and looked away. _This is not the time for that!_

"What's wrong, Ciel?" He noticed her aura changed.

"N-Nothing..."

He kissed her, and surprised her.

She pushed him away."No not now, Alec is in the bedroom he might hear us." She tried to fight the urge but her body said otherwise.

"I doubt he'll hear us, he sleeps like a log, my love." His hands sneaked under her skirts and massaged her thighs. His fingers found her vaginal lips. He inserted one finger and began to move.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Y-You're right.."she said while she blushed.

So she pushed him towards the sink, and kissed him passionately, awakening the desire for something more.

Sebastian grabbed her, and opened the top of her dress with his free hand, revealing her breasts. He masaged them slowly, licking, and biting them so delicately that she gasped and moaned out of ecstasy. He used his fangs to bite down on the sensitive skin, causing blood to flow out while he interred his fingers in her violently, making her moan and gasp louder. "S-Sebastian!"

He then laid her face down on the cabinet, and lowered his zipper, separating her legs he slowly went in, and getting sweaty he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Aaah...a-aah...it feels so g-good. Aaaaaaaahhhh!" She could feel his rough, hard member strict her and hit her pleasure spot repeatedly with harsh force and speed. If she was human this would have hurt her, but it only excited her. "M-More!"

Alec knocked on the bathroom door. "Mom, Dad, are you guys ok?"

Sebastian quickly pulled out, much to Ciel's disappointment and adjusted his clothes with his demonic speed while Ciel did the same.

They waited for a few seconds to calm down before opening the door to a much concerned Alec.

"Are you hurt, mom? I heard you yell."

"I'm perfectly fine, dear."

"Yes. Your mother and I were just playing an adult game..."

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient with me guys! Please review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I had some free time and me and my co-author (Meatlover) thought that maybe we could give you guys another chapter for fun! :) Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"Ciel, look!"

Lizzy dragged Ciel into the lounge with Edward following behind. She stared in awe at the large cake in the middle of the room. "That cake looks so cute!" She released Ciel and rushed over to the cake. "I'll go get some for you too so wait here!"

Ciel sighed. "Nobles really don't do anything but gather everyday and talk about irreverent things like what family did this or that..." She smoothed out her dark purple, sleeveless dress.

"Um, Ciel?" Edward tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you. It's about-"

"I see your having a rather wonderful time, Young Mistress." Sebastian's amused voice came from their left. He walked over to them with Alec behind him.

Ciel turned her attention to Alec. She couldn't help but smile at how handsome Alec looked in a tux and his hair combed. "You look absolutely handsome, Alec." She kneeled and tipped his head up slightly. "Stand up straight and keep your head high if you want to completely look like a gentleman."

Alec smiled and straightened his back. "Yes, m'am!"

Sebastian chuckled and kissed his son's head.

Edward watched the scene in awe. They reminded him so much of a family. It is as though they really were a family.

"But, more importantly, Young Mistress." Sebastian turned to Ciel with a serious look. "It's tonight."

Ciel stood up. "Yeah." Ciel turned to Edward. "Edward, would you do me the favor and make sure Lizzy got me a slice of cake. She's taking far too long."

Edward nodded and left to search for Lizzy.

"It seems the signal for the opening of 'Phoenix society' meeting is a waiter walking around the hall with empty glasses. The attendees take one and go to the meeting place. Don't let the signal out of your sight." She ordered.

"As you wish."

"Should I keep an eye out for the signal too, Mom?"

Ciel looked at Alec. "Yes, you could help with that. But, I'm going to need you to stay with Edward and Lizzy when we leave for the meeting."

"What? Why?" He frowned. "I want to see the Queen's Guard Dog in action!"

Ciel looked at Sebastian and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "You told him?"

"We had some spare time while I was bathing him, so I told him a little bit about our past to not leave him confused." He smirked. "I was sure you wouldn't mind."

"How's about a glass?"

Ciel, Sebastian and Alec turned to a waiter offering a man an empty glass.

The man took it and went upstairs.

"We'll follow him. You find Edward or Lizzy and stay with them!" She said to Alec before she left with Sebastian to follow the man.

Alec frowned and huffed. _How boring..._ He left to search for Edward or Lizzy.

Ciel placed on a blonde wig and a medical eyepatch as a disguise while Sebastian wore a brown, long wig. They followed the man to the first class smoking room.

The man stopped in front of a waiter and a guard. "I'll have some." He extended his glass to the waiter.

The waiter poured him water that looked so pure and clean.

"Okay, let's go." Ciel was about to walk over to them, but was stopped by Sebastian.

"Please wait. According to my info, the Phoenix society has a fixed greeting. Those who do not it will be forced to leave."

"Say such things sooner!" She glared at him. "So, what's the greeting?"

"That is..." He lowered down to her ear to whisper.

Ciel's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Her eyes widened. "What!? Do I really have to do that!?"

"If you can't, we'll be seen as outsiders and will have to eave immediately. So, please don't hesitate under any circumstances..." He took out two empty glasses from under his tailcoat and handed her one. "Well, let's go."

They did the same as the man who entered and were welcomed in with a smile.

The smoke room was filled with both rich looking men and women that chatted freely like this was some sort of ball to them. A large gentleman with a glass of water walked over to Ciel and Sebastian with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Are you two first timers?"

"Th-The the complete flame in our chest..." Ciel swallowed hard and began the greeting.

"Shall not be extinguished by no one." The gentleman followed.

"We are..."

Ciel and Sebastian positioned themselves with one leg up and both arms up in from of bent wings. "The Phoenix!"

Ciel tried to hide her embarrassment and shame. She felt utterly ridiculous and stupid doing this pose. _What is with this pose!? This can't be right! If this is wrong, everything will be ruined... Sebastian!_

The gentleman stared at them for a minute until he did the same pose. "The Phoenix! Welcome to the Phoenix society!" He stopped posing and took out two badges. He handed them. "These are you membership badges."

"Thank you." Sebastian took the badges and pinned one of them on Ciel's dress.

Ciel hung her head in shame while she blushed. "I'm never doing that ever again..."

Sebastian just smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"To think you'd do something like that!" Someone laughed uncontrollably behind them.

Ciel looked behind Sebastian and gasped when she saw Undertaker laughing his head off at them with drool and tears staining his face.

"Undertaker!?"

"Saying 'The Phoenix' with such a serious face! Hahahaha!"

"You bastard!" Her eyes slit and glowed red as her anger brought out her demonic aura.

"Please calm down, Young Mistress." Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder. "You wouldn't want anyone to find out about your _condition."_

Ciel took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Moreover, what are you doing here?" Sebastian turned to Undertaker.

"My job. They are a regular customer of mine."

"According to my information, there have been some illegal human experimentation going on here." Sebastian stated.

"Do you know anything about the revival of the dead?" Ciel asked.

Undertaker smirked. "Let's see... How about you do that pose again?"

She glared at him. "Who the hell will-"

"The Phoenix!" A luscious voice shouted from behind them at the entrance.

Ciel froze and slowly turned to see Viscount Druitt pose, but with his arms behind him and in form of modeling.

"Sorry I added my own style in the pose." He apologized with a smile.

"I-Is that the Viscount Druitt!?" Ciel shuddered in her first memories of him.

"Come to think of it, he is very active in occult activities." Sebastian glared at him.

"He's coming this way!" Ciel hid behind Sebastian.

Druitt stood in front of Sebastian and smiled warmly. "Oh my, are you new beginners?"

"Yes." Sebastian faked a smile.

"Oh?" Druitt noticed Ciel behind Sebastian and walked closer to her. "Have I meet you before somewhere?"

"No! This is our first time!" She clutched Sebastian's arm.

"Indeed, I would not forget such a beautiful lady such as your self." He leaned in closer to her face while he stared at her and observed. "Ah, but what a pitiful bandage you have." He lifted her face closer.

_His face is too close!_ "M-My husband told me that since there were so many doctor here they might be able to heal me." She stepped away from him and stopped closer to Sebastian.

"That's right. I'm sure Ryan will heal it for you." He smirked. "I look forward to staring into your both eyes." He stepped away from her. "How unfortunate though, that such a lovely lady is already married!"

Ciel searched the room for Undertaker but could not find him or even sense his presence. "Where did Undertaker go?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Hey, you two!" Druitt called their attention and turned them around. "It's starting!"

Men carried a white coffin to an altar and left it there alone.

A young doctor entered the room and waved at some old friend in the crowd.

"That's him! He's the founder, Ryan Stoker!" He pointed at him.

Ryan walked over to the altar and faced the crowd. "The complete flame in our chest will not be extinguished by anyone. We are..." He posed. "The Phoenix!" He stopped posing and bowed. "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming to today's research presentation of the Phoenix society 'Complete Salvation of Mankind Through Medicine'. What is complete salvation you say? That is... Complete health!" He flexed his muscles. "A healthy body!" He smiled and showed his teeth. "Healthy teeth! A heathy body live within a healthy body!" He placed his hands over his heart. "And finally a healthy body! Healthiness is truly splendid!"

Ciel and Sebastian stared at him with a bored uninterested look on their faces.

"However, there's the worst kind of health issue that we can't overcome no matter how hard we try." He laid his hand on the coffin. "That is death! And the Greta power that will save us from this disaster is... The Phoenix society's medicine!"

Two men opened the coffin to reveal a beautiful, dead, blond woman with scars on her body. Her eyes were covered by a handkerchief.

"We will now show you, ladies and gentlemen. The fruit of out 'Complete Salvation of Mankind Through Medicine' research." He pointed to the girl in the coffin. "Margaret Connor, 17. The young lady lost her life due to a terrible accident. It is truly pitiful. An accident that should not have happened." He pointed to a couple in black crying. "Her death did not only put her heart, but the heart of her family into bad health. I want to save them all!"

Ciel and Sebastian's sensitive noises began to twitch at the smell of death and rotting flesh. They covered their noses.

Men began to place needles all over the body.

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen! I will show you now the power of the medicine! The complete salvation!" The injected the last needle into the body. "Come rise from the death! Like the Phoenix!"

The body of the woman began to rise up slowly like a zombie.

"Take a look! With out medicine, we can even overcome death!"

"Maggy! Oh, Maggy!" The woman in black and her husband ran over to the body and hugged her. "Thank you, doctor!"

The doctor smiled. "This is complete salvation!"

People clapped and cheered.

"What is going on here!?" Ciel's eyes widened. "Did he just revived a corpse!?"

Sebastian stared at the sense with a suspicious glare. Something about this wasn't right...

"As long as you are alive, mother will..."

The corpse opened her mouth wide and bit down on the woman's neck. Blood splattered and oozed out from the woman's neck.

"Maggy, what are you doing?! Ow!" The woman screamed in pain as the corpse kept butting at her flesh.

People screamed and ran out of the room in fear.

Ciel and Sebastian stayed behind and removed their ridiculous disguises.

"Sebastian!"

"Understood!" Sebastian took out a knife from under his tailcoat and shot it at the corpse.

The knife pieced the corpses chest and made her fall back, but it raised once again.

"What is she!?" Ciel stared at it in disbelief.

"I was sure I hit her in the heart." Sebastian glared at it. "It is a being I do not understand!"

* * *

Alec's nose cringed as he smelt the scent of rotting flesh. _Ugh. Did they bring a corpse on board?_

"Is something wrong, Alec?" Lizzy asked.

Alec's sensitive ears heard screams of horror and fear from somewhere. "No... I'm sure everything's fine." _For now at least..._

* * *

**I demand reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"Shit! It failed!"

The doctor glared at the moving corpse covered in blood. "What are you standing around for? Take her down!" He yelled at the two guard behind him.

"Phoenix!" The two posed before taking out their guns and firing at the corpse.

The bullets hit the corpse but did nothing but aggravate it more. It turned around and attacked the two guards. They screamed in horror as they were behind slowly devoured.

"Damn these useless guys!" The doctor ran out to the exit.

"Wait-"

"Ciel!" Sebastian stopped Ciel from taking another step.

Ciel looked at the corpse and noticed that it was staring at them. "How the hell are we suppose to take care of that!?" She turned to Sebastian.

"How about I dismember it so that it cannot move anymore?"

"These guys can't be killed unless you smash their heads, ya know." A sudden boyish voice came in the room.

They followed the voice and saw a young, blond, well dressed man with a lawn mower in hands. He smirked as he used the lawn mower to shred the corpses head into pieces. "Like this! You should pay attention to the important stuff."

The corpses headless body laid on the ground in a pool of blood.

"You're..."

The man looked at a small book that he took out from his breast pocket. "Wait a minute!" His toxic green eyes widened behind his large framed glasses. "Ah, this chicks already dead after all! I so told them that I'd collect her properly."

Ciel could feel his aura different than her or Sebastian and he wants human for sure. Then that means... "A Death God..."

"Hm?" The man turned to Ciel and Sebastian. "That getup..." He stared at Sebastian's butler outfit. "Don't tell me you're the rumored Sebby?"

"I quite detest that name. However, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. You are?"

"The Death God Dispatch Association Collection: Ronald Knox." He smirked and introduced himself. "Tanks for taking care of my senior."

"You just said that you can't kill them unless you smash their heads, but...do you Death Gods know anything about reviving the dead?"

"Nope. We don't any details about that either. Just... We had reports of corpses whose souls had surely been collected moving around and stuff." Ronald explained. "So, since administration put a claim saying it was our miss... I came here to investigate. However, this here think was surely a soulless corpse." He wiped some blood from his face. "'Cause I defiantly got Margaret Conner's soul two weeks ago."

"So the dead didn't get revived. It was just a corpse moving." Ciel narrowed her eyes at the remains of the corpse. The stench of death bothering her sensitive nose.

"Is it possible for a soulless corpse to move around?"

"My boss said that it's totally impossible but... The fact remains that they're actually up an about like this so the Death God Dispatch Association is looking into it."

"So, the only thing you know:'the only way to kill them is to smash their heads'."

"It's not really killing though. It's more like 'stopping their movement'." Ronald chuckled.

"Looks like our only option is to get Ryan to spot it out." Ciel walked over to the exit. "Let's go!"

Ronald activated his death-scythe(law mower) and aimed it at them. He was about to hurt Ciel but she dodged it while Sebastian stopped it. It was barely inches away from his face.

"If Administration gets angry for demons being on board..." Ronald smirked. "They'll be going: 'Aren't you just trying to hide the fact that the beasts stole all the souls?' Don't you think that those false accusations might get me in a lot of trouble? So, won't you just vanish?"

"I'll go on ahead!" Ciel turned to the exit. "When your done playing, hurry up and follow me!" She ran out of the room.

"And you're just going to leave your mate here to fend for himself?" Sebastian sighed.

"Man she's nasty. Women these days..." Ronald frowned.

"Should you really be looking the other way?" Sebastian's eyes slit and glowed red. He aimed to kick Ronald's face, but he dodged it.

Ronald jumped back with his death-scythe. He stood a few feet away from Sebastian.

Sebastian jumped high and threw a row of knifes at him, but Ronald sliced them up with his death-scythe. "As expected of a Death God." Sebastian landed in his feet. "It's impeccably sharp,isn't it?"

"That it is!" His death-scythe's engine roared to life. He smirked as he rode his death-scythe, charging him. He jumped high to slice Sebastian's head off.

Sebastian dodged it, but a few strand of hairs were cut off by the sharp, moving blades.

Ronald stopped and chuckle. "You know, I kind of feel sorry for you. Being in such a dangerous situation and your mate just runs out of the door like that."

Sebastian covered the cut on his cheek. "Women now a days can be quite nasty." He glared at Ronald.

Ciel had been running down at too speed down the stairs searching for Ryan, but it seems like he had disappeared. _I can't smell him anywhere. The smell of death must be still bothering my nose._ She felt like someone was behind her. In a flash, she grabbed the person behind her and pinned them against the wall. She gasped when she realized it was Edward. "Edward!?"

"C-Ciel... When did you get so strong?" He flinched against the hold that Ciel had on his neck.

Ciel immediately released him.

Edward took a deep breath and massaged him sore neck. "Wh-What were you planning on doing? Killing me!?"

"Why are you here anyway!?"

" Lord Edward, I told you we should stay with the others!" Alec's voice echoed as he ran down the stairs. He froze when he saw his mother.

"We've been looking for you! You and Sebastian have been gone for a long time and I got worried."

"He wouldn't listen to me when I told him you guys would be fine and we should stay and wait for you." Alec walked over to his mom.

"Ciel, we should g-" He was interrupted by Ciel covering his mouth.

"Shh. I can't be fussed with you right now. You and Alec go back to Aunt Frances, all right?"

Alec frowned. "But-"

"No buts. Just go back." She said before turning around and leaving.

Alec sighed. _Why am I always sent away from the action?_ He turned to Edward. "Come one, Lord Edward, we should get out of here."

"No! I'm tired of being kept in the dark all the time! Ever since Ciel's parents died, she's always been lying to me and fighting on here own." He balled his fist. "That's not gonna happen anymore."

Alec stared at him. "What are talking about, Lord Edward? I thought you said you already got engaged to some other lady?"

Edward chuckled and pat Alec's head. "I guess you never forget your fist love. You go back up, I'll follow Ciel." He turned to follow Ciel.

Alec blinked twice. "Dad was right. Humans really are pretty confusing." He followed after Edward.

Ciel's demonic eyes could see easily through the dark as she entered a storage room. She turned around when she heard footsteps make their way towards them. "Edward!? Alec!?"

Edward was out of breath. "I can't believe how fast you walk now, Ciel."

Alec was no out of breath or tired from jogging. He chuckled at Edward's tired self.

"Didn't I tell you guys to go go back up!?" She glared at them.

"But I couldn't just let you go off on your own. It's too dark in here!" Edward explained as he held a lit lantern he found while on his way there.

Ciel turned her glare to Alec.

"What?" He raised his arms in defense. "I was just making sure he doesn't hurt himself."

Ciel looked behind Edward and her eyes widened.

A corpse was behind Edward and was about to take a bite out of him, but Ciel grabbed him and jumped back a few feet. In the process, Edward had lost grip of the lantern, but luckily it did not shatter. The lantern gave light to see the corpse of a man.

Alec followed them and stuck close to his mom. "What is that thing!?"

_This isn't the one from just now! There more!?_ Ciel glared at it. Her eyes followed the coffin the corpse came from and saw that it had the mark of the Phoenix society. _The mark of the Phoenix society... Did Ryan brought more of them on board!?_ She turned to Alec. "Alec, I'll do something about him! You take Edward and out of here!" She realized he wasn't paying attention to her. "Alec?"

Alec pointed to other coffins. "That bird sign. There's more of them over there."

Ciel followed where he was pointing and gasped. She stared at a row of coffins with the Phoenix mark on them. _Could all of these be?_ The stench of death hit her and Alec like a slap on the face.

"Something tells me that guy is not the only one whose gonna be stinking up the place." He covered his nose.

Much to their horror, the coffins began to break open by corpses wanting to get out to feed on flesh. They got out and swarmed around to get them.

Ciel glared at them. _Damn you, Ryan!_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"You're as good as the rumors said you'd be!"

Ronald dodged a kick to his face.

"Thanks." Sebastian snuck up on him and aimed to punch Ronald, but he dodged.

"Whoops! It's almost time!" Ronald stared at his watch in worry. "I wasn't suppose to be playing around! No way am I gonna write an apology letter!" He ignited his death-scythe and rode it to the exit. "One should know how to do his jibe, right?" He kept taking to himself.

Sebastian stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, se ya, Sebby!" He saluted and left.

"What?"

* * *

"Run, Edward!"

Ciel grabbed Edward's writs and ran towards the exit in human speed. She and Alec could have left them in the dust a long time ago, but she couldn't leave Edward on his own. Her nose twitched when she smelled the stench of death in front of her. She looked ahead and saw corpses blocking the exit.

"They're in front of the exit too..." Alec stopped running and glared at them.

A corpse snuck up on Edward, but Ciel saw him and pushed him away, making him slam against a wall. She didn't want to do anything that would make Edward suspicious of her, but she had to protect him and Alec no matter what.

The corpses began to swarm around them.

Ciel gritted her teeth. She looked behind her and saw a mountain of crates that nearly reached the ceiling. "Alec, you and Edward climb up those crates!"

Alec nodded and grabbed Edward's wrist.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" He pulled his wrist back. "Ciel, you and Alec go first. I don't know what's going on but I'm a gentleman! And I'm going to protect you!"

Ciel mentally sighed. _I suppose there's nothing else I can do now..._ She glared at him with glowing, red eyes and slit pupils. "Shut the hell up and do as I say." She bared her fangs at him, releasing a bit of her demonic aura.

_Mom is probably too worried to hide what she is anymore._ Alec tried to hold back a shiver. He always avoided getting his parents angry, because of how fearsome they could be when their desperate or angry.

Edward's eyes widened in fear. _Wh-What is this horrible feeling in my stomach? Since when was Ciel so scary?_ He gulped and followed Alec up the crates. _Why have you changed so much, Ciel?_

"Don't worry about her, Edward. Dad has taught her well..." Alec smiled at him sensing his distress.

"D-Dad? I though you said that your father died..."

Ciel made sure that both of them was up on the crate s before turning back to the corpses. She ripped her skirts so that she could move more freely.

The corpses began to crowd around her.

She began to crush their heads with her bare hands as soon as they got close to her. She would swat and kick away any other while she finished beheading the ones she was occupied with. _Damn... I have to move faster in order to keep up. They just keep coming one after another!_

Alec kept his eyes glued to his mother in case anything happened to her.

_Alec, if I'm not around to protect your mother, I will depend on you to keep an eye on her in my place._ His fathers words crossed his mind. _Don't worry, Dad. I'm not going to let anything happen to mom!_ He noticed that his mom had her hands occupied with two corpses while one was approaching to bite her. He panicked. "Mom, behind you!"

Ciel turned and crushed that corpses head and neck.

_Mom doesn't have much experience in battle outside of training. At this point, she wont be able to stand long on her own._ He clenched his fist.

Ciel was covered in blood from head to toe, but she didn't seem to care.

"What are those things!?"

"I don't know the details, but for some reason these corpses began to move and attack."

"Corpses!?" Edward's eyes widened.

"If they had intelligence they would have left us and gone upstairs to find more food."

"F-Food?" Edward's eyes went to Ciel fighting them off. "We have to help her!" He began to climb down.

"Idiot! We'll only get in her way!" He followed after him.

Edward was climbing down, but the crates began to jerk violently. He looked down and saw that the corpses that snuck behind Ciel were clawing and chewing away in the crates, trying to reach them.

Ciel noticed them and attacked them.

Edward had already lost his footing and fell to the ground behind her.

Alec followed him and landed gracefully on his feet.

"What are you two doing!? I told you to stay up there!" She looked behind Alec and saw a corpse moving his way towards him.

Alec turned around and gasped. He shielded himself with his arms.

"Alec!" Ciel ran to him and wrapped her blood-covered arms around him to protect him.

"How heart-warming." Sebastian's voice echoed through the room. He threw knifes at the corpses foreheads and smirked. "Despite your personality, you really are a wonderful mother, dear." He smiled warmly.

"Sebastian!"

"Dad!"

Sebastian jumped and landed in front of them. "It seems you need a little bit more training, dear."

"Shut up." She scowled.

Sebastian turned to Alec. "It would be best for you and Lord Edward to climb up another set of crates for your safety."

"What!? And miss out on all the action AGAIN!?"

"You'll be missing out on a lot of things if you don't do as your told."

Alec grunted and dragged a stunned Edward up another pile of crates.

Edward was deep in his thoughts. He couldn't understand why Ciel was this strong or why were corpses moving and attacking them. Most of all, he couldn't understand why Alec kept calling them mom and dad. For now, all he could do is stand back and try to figure this out on his own.

"You should join them." Sebastian said to Ciel. "I can take care of this."

"I don't think so. I hardly ever have a chance to practice what you taught me."

"As you wish." He smirked before he charged towards the corpses. "It's not very stylish... But if just destroying their heads is enough... Then I guess this..." He grabbed a corpse and slammed it against the floor, crushing it's skull. "Is the fastest way." Blood thirst flashed in his eyes as he attacked the other corpses without mercy.

Ciel stared at him with a lost look in her eyes. _Splattering crimson and a dancing demon. This is... The same scene as that day._ Memories of her enslavement as a human child plagued her mind. _Is thus what I look like right_ now? She lifted her blood-caked hands to her face.

"You said that you would participate, but you just stood there and let me do all the work again." Sebastian's seductive voice whispered behind her.

Ciel looked behind her and saw Sebastian smirking while he was bathed in blood all over.

He raised his bloody, stained, gloved hand to her face and stroked her cheek, staining her cheek with blood. "You should pay more attention to your mate."

Ciel snapped out of her thoughts and pushed his hand away. She walked over to the crates that Edward and Alec were up on while tying not to step on the corpses on the floor. "You two can come down,now."

Alec smiled and jumped down into her waiting arms. "That was awesome! You have got to start training me, Dad!" He looked over his mother's shoulder to meet his father's gaze.

"Sooner or later, you will start." He chuckled.

"Why were there so many of these corpses on this ship?" Ciel placed Alec on his feet.

Sebastian smirked and threw knifes at his right. They landed barely centimeters away from the face of a very shocked and surprised Ryan Stoker. "It would be best to ask him."

"Ryan Stoker!"

"I-It's not like that! It was an incomplete complete salvation..." Ryan tried to explain. "I didn't plan to reviving them in such an unhealthy state! Please listen to me!"

Sebastian slowly approached him like an animal stalking his prey. He snuck behind the doctor and twisted his arm back.

"Ow!" The doctor flinched in pain.

"No need to be hasty. There is plenty if time before we reach New York. So, we will listen to your story leisurely." Sebastian smiled politely as he twisted the man's arm.

"W-Wait a minute!"

"What is it? I already cleaned them up..."

"It's not that!" The doctor exclaimed.

"What?"

"This ship has _two_ storage rooms that I used to store the corpses!"

"What!?" Ciel's eyes widened.

"And in the other storage room, I put ten times as many corpses that are here." His eyes were filled with dread and horror.

"Well, this turned into something unpleasant." Sebastian sighed.

"'Unpleasant' doesn't even begin to cover it!" Ciel glared at the motionless corpses. "Just a few of them is a hassle, but more..."

"Is there any need to worry, love? Alec, you and me do not need to worry getting injured by such low creatures."

_But everyone else on this boat are humans... They won't last past sunrise._ Ciel silenced her fist. Her ear caught the sound of people screaming in pain and horror. The scent of blood and death filled her nostrils.

"It's already begun..."

"Sebastian, please take my aunt and the others to a safe place." Ciel turned to him.

"What are you going to do?"

"We'll catch up to you soon. But, come for us when you've gotten them to a safe place."

Sebastian nodded and left to find her aunt.

"Well then..." Ciel turned to the doctor and grabbed him by the neck, adding pressure to bruise him. "How about telling me everything? And be brief, because I'm not very patient." She glared a him. "First of all, how should we deal with them?"

The doctor chocked and tried to breath.

Ciel added less pressure for him to speak. "There is no way you decided to transport something so dangerous without a way to stop them from getting out of your control. Isn't there another way to stop then other than smashing their heads?"

"We... Well, there is one way..."

"That wound be?"

"To burn them. There corpses with decaying bodies. The will be nothing but ash in minutes."

"I have another question. How can corpses move?"

"Special medicine and some occult research I had been doing for quite some while helped me create to revived them. I guess you could say that it is the result of when you combine medicine and dark magic."

"What is the purpose of you bringing all these experiments to America?"

"I-I can't answer that."

"I see." She tightened her grip on his neck, making it hard for him to breath. " don't really need you for any more information, so..."

"W-Wait!" He choked out. "Her... M-Majesty..."

Ciel narrowed her eyes and released him. "What about Her Majesty?"

He massaged his sore, bruised neck and tried to regain back his breathing. "S-She bought our compote salvation medicine and ordered us to deport half of it to America on this specific ship and send the rest to her afterwards."

"You mean to tell me that the corpses on this ship or only half of what She purchased from you? Why would She purchased this in the first place and send half of it to America?"

_Why in the world would a false Queen want to send man-eating corpses to America and then send more to England. Does she plan to do something like the old Queen tried to do? Purge England in her own corrupted way..._


	6. Chapter 6

**I had some spare time today. So, here's a gift! Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"Marchioness!"

Sebastian had come to help Frances from a group of corpses that she was having a bit of a hard time with even with her sword. "Are you injured?"

"Butler!" Frances was amazed at the strength Sebastian had to crush the corpses head. She focused on the corpses. "What are they?" She kept her calm even in battle.

"I'm not sure. But, there is only one way to defeat them. Smashing their heads!"

Two corpses rushed at them, but Sebastian and Frances aimed for their heads and took them down.

"Apparently what you said is true." Frances turned to him. "In consideration of the advice, this time I will excuse your always slovenly face and hairstyle."

"Thank you..." _Face?_

"Dear!" Marquis rushed in the room while holding Lizzy's hand to make sure she was safe.

Lizzy rushed over to Sebastian. "Sebastian, do you know where Ciel, Edward or Alec are!?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Do not worry. Lord Edward is with both Alec and Young Mistress."

"If they're together, we have nothing to worry about. Edward will protect them no matter what." Frances gave out a rare smile. "He would never let an innocent child and the woman he loves get hurt."

Sebastian nodded. _Though, it seems he will be the one being protected..._ "I was ordered by the two of them to come after you and your family and bring them to a safe plac-"

"Impossible."

"Eh?"

"The members of the Mildford family have protected England for generations." Marquis pulled out his elegant and long sword.

"We are English knights." Lizzy found swords from the corner and grabbed them. "We protect the weak." Her face went serious.

"Right, Frances?"

"Right, Mother?"

They looked at her as though they were small children asking for permission to play with their toys.

"Yes." Frances nodded. "Go back to where they are immediately." She said over her shoulder to Sebastian.

"But..."

"Don't you trust our skills as swordsmen?"

Sebastian mentally sighed and bowed. "As you wish. Please be safe."

"Be sure to tell Edward, of anything happens to Ciel or little cute Alec I won't forgive him!"

"Certainly." Sebastian bowed once more. He had an annoyed look on his face as he turned to leave, but was startled when there was a shocking jerk like an earthquake.

"What is it!? Was that a shock just now!?"

"I-Impossible!" Sebastian rushed out side to the first class deck. He looked down and came to the conclusion that the ship had crashed against an ice berg, due to all the big piece of ice and the slight visible damages he could notify.

"Did we crash into that!?" Lizzy's face turned pale.

Sebastian rushed over to the control rooms. "To prevent flooding..." He twisted the handle to the water tight doors of she ship. "This should prevent the flooding for now, but for all the crew to ave been taken down..." He felt the presence of a corpse behind him. "It seems tonight will be a long night." He turned around when it was close enough and kicked it hard enough to break it's head.

* * *

"What was that shaking just now?"

Ciel helped Alec to stand on his feet after he feel from the violent shock that just occurred.

They were in the lowest part of the ship. The engine room.

Ciel instincts told her to run out of there. She looked behind them and gasped when a giant body of water violently flooded into the room, drowning some of the workers near the wall now full of holes with water spilling in.

Ciel grabbed Alec in her arms before the water engulfed them.

"These Alarms..." A worker's eyes widened as he heard alarms to on. "It means that the water tight doors are closing!" He directed his gaze to the two steel doors closing up the only exit out of there.

People began to storm over to the closing doors to escape.

Ciel searched for Edward.

"Ciel!" Edward shouted from behind her.

Ciel turned around and saw him struggling to move towards her with the water weighting him down. "Edward!"

"Hurry up! We'll be locked in!" A man suddenly tabbed Ciel and began to drag her over to the doors.

"W-Wait!"

"There's no time!"

The doors were nearly closed shut while the man dragged her to the exit and out. They were closing and Edward was still inside!

Ciel elbowed the man and ran into the room before the doors closed in, locking them in.

"C-Ciel, why!?" Edward was shocked.

"Idiot! Do you think I would let you die here!" She glared at him. _Alec and I can survive even underwater, but Edward..._

Alec stared at his mom in astonishment silently. Why the hell would his mother care about a human? She never cared for them before. This is completely unlike her! _This guy must have been really important to her when she was a human._

"But, Ciel..."

"It's fine." Ciel looked up and saw another exit. The duct vents! "Don't worry. We can still escape through the duct vents." She grabbed his wrist and dragged them to the vents. They made it to them, but her thrashed dress would never help her move or fit in that thing. She handed Alec to Edward. "Hold him for a second."

"Ciel? What are you doing?"

She ripped off what was left of her dress, leaving her in her garments. "I'll have to get rid of some weight to fit into the vents."

Edward's cheeks flushed red and his mouth went dry as a shudder ran up his spine. This is the first time in his entire life he had ever seen a woman's legs and pure skin like this! "C-Ciel, y-you're showing off p-parts of you that no man s-should s-see until m-marriage!"

"Your so bold, mom!" Alec said with honest surprise.

"S-Shut up! That doesn't matter right now!" Her cheeks went red. "Hurry and climb already!"

"You and Alec should go first."

"Edward, just g-"

"No! I'm a gentlemen! Therefore, if a woman and child are in my presence in a time like this, it's my duty to ensure their safety first before mine no matter what!" He insisted.

Ciel sighed. _No use in arguing._ She grabbed Alec and helped him climb up first before following after him.

Edward, against his better judgement, couldn't stop staring and Ciel's legs and thighs as she climbed up to the duct vent. His face was as red as a tomato.

* * *

"Phew..."

Sebastian climbed up the ship's third class deck from the ocean, drenched in water from had to toe. His white, long-sleeved blouse, black pants, and hair stuck to his body like a second skin.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he grabbed the rest of his clothes. _At a quick glance, the ship seems to have taken damage o er quite an extensive area._ Ne went into the captain's questers and opened a map to the ship. _At this time, three...no. At least four divisions should have flooded already. This ship can only handle a mass of water as huge as the vessel itself._ He punched away a corpse from behind him without even poking behind him. _Which means..._ "My, this is..." His eyes narrowed. "This ship will sink within an hour." He hurried to finish dressing himself. "Even though they can survive the cold, freezing sea... What kind of man would I be if I let my mate and child on their own in times like these. I must rush to their sides." _  
_

Sebastian walked in a fast pace through the first class hall. He ignored the screams and desperate shouts for help among the humans that were running away from the corpses.

A large and rich gentleman was cornered by the corpses, trying to reason with them by offering them a check. He noticed Sebastian. "Servant! If you save me I'll-" He was interrupted by a surprising object running him over.

The object was a black coach with skeleton horses and a corpse for a diver madly running over people in top speed. It ran pass Sebastian and kept on going.

Sebastian stared at it curiously before sighing. "I must hurry downstairs." He ignored everything and left.

* * *

"Looks like we're finished up here."

Grell finished collecting the last soul in the Campania's first class front hallway.

Ronald looked at his tiny notebook. "Next up is the third boiler room. We have to go five floors down..." He sighed.

"Five!? How annoying! It's almost time, lets hurry up." He pouted. "But seriously, those copses... How exactly are they able to move around?"

"I don't know. That's why we were sent here to investigate. Normally, it should be impossible for soulless corpses to move around like _was_ Impossible. At least in the world I know."

"I see."

"So like, a young one like me could never understand, right?" He smirked and shrugged.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm middle-aged!?" He glared at him.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of mad horses running towards them. They looked in front of them and saw the black coach with skeleton horses and corpse driver.

"What the hell is that!? That's impossible!"

"There's actually quite a lot of 'impossible' things happening here." Grell smirked and took out his death-scythe. He charged towards the coach and sliced it in half along with the horses and the corpse driving it. "It's a waste to act like such good boys on such a feast. Lets upon the tension and go, young one!"

* * *

"Be careful when you open it, Alec."

Ciel instructed her son as soon as they reached the end or one of the ways they took in the vents.

Alec pushed the duct vent open. He meant to step out of it carefully but tripped. He closed his eyes and prepared to hit the floor.

"Alec!"

Alec opened his eyes when he didn't feel him hit the floor. He looked Joan's smiled when he met his father's gaze. "Dad!"

Sebastian laid him down on his feet gently and went to help Ciel down. "Are you all right?"

Edward landed on his feet. "We're all fine." He informed.

Sebastian noted Ciel's current attire. "Oh my, what is this?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"T-This is because my dress was weighting me down. At a time like this, clothes are the least of my concerns." She crossed her arms.

Sebastian took off his tailcoat and placed it on her shoulders. "You should at least attempt to stay decent in the presence of other men." He leaned in closer to her ear. "I wouldn't want anyone else to stare at what is rightfully mine." He whispered seductively.

Ciel cheeks and ears went red.

Alec found this as a normal scene between his parents, but Edward was begging to dislike this new found closeness that had grown between them in the last seven years.

"What about my aunt and the rest?" Ciel calmed herself down and asked him.

"They are unharmed. I tried to guide them to a safe place, but they wanted to save the other passengers."

"That's just like my mother!" Edward smiled. "As long as their together, they'll be fine. Though I am a bit worried about Lizzy..."

"Well, the life boats are bing prepared as we speak." Sebastian buttoned some of the button of his tail coat over Ciel. "We must hurry to the de-" He stopped himself and looked up to see Grell and Ronald aiming to land on him with their death-scythe. He pushed Ciel behind him and barely dodged the attack. He raised a protective arm in frown of Ciel, Alec, and Edward.

Grell laughed. "Found you~ Sebby!" He smirked.

"You're..." Sebastian glared at him.

"Grell Sutcliff!" Ciel glared at him.

"Who?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Yeees! Long time no see, Sebby! How long has it been? Seven years? It must be fate that we meet here!" He giggled.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "No, it's just a coincidence."

"Ah! That cold side of you is as lovely as always!"

"Ah man, he found out." Ronald sighed. "Please, don't forget about the souls, ok?"

"Ronald, tell me if Sebby is around sooner!" He glared at him. "I would have put more effort in my make-up!"

"I didn't tell you because I thought you'd say something like that."

"Anyway, you-" He stopped himself when he saw that they were running away. "Wait up there..." He flashed over to Sebastian's side and prepared to bring down his death-scythe on him.

Sebastian reacted and jumped back while he pulled Ciel, Alec and Edward back.

"Sending my body on fire and then ignoring me. How mean..." Grell pouted.

"Please refrain from catching on fire yourself. We need to hurry on, so could you please move aside?"

"And if I say no." He smirked.

Sebastian's eyes glowed red and his pupils slit. "I'll have to use force."

"That's fine." He grinned. "I don't mind if you get a little aggressive." His scythe roared to life. "Well then, let's have a death-match hotter than a love romance!"

"Who is he!?" Edward stared at Grell in confusion.

"He's just a pervert." Sebastian took a fighting stance. "It might be contagious, so please stay away from him."

"How rude! I'm just honest with my feelings!" Grell charged Sebastian. He dodged the flying kick that Sebastian flung at him.

Sebastian paused and balanced himself against a wall to take impulse.

Grell tried to slash Sebastian, but Sebastian moved away.

That was a fatal move.

"No!" Sebastian stared in horror as Grell accidentally cut the wall, making a sudden, crushing wave flood in.

Ciel grabbed Alec and prepared for impact with the water.

The water hit against them and made them lose their footing.

Out of concern for his family, Sebastian made to rush over to them but was caught off when he felt Ronald's presence behind him. He turned around and barely blocked the death-scythe.

"Did you forgot about me?" Ronald chuckled.

Sebastian's eyes glowed red and his pupils slit with anger. He exposed his fangs and hissed at Ronald.

Ciel leaned over Alec on the ground, soaked in the salty water. "Are you all right?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, Mom. Where is Lord Edward?"

Ciel looked up and gapes when she saw Edward sitting up slowly as a hoard of corpses slowly made their way towards him. "Edward!" She got up and rushed in front of him. She blocked one from biting Edward and grimaced when it bit her arm. She pushed it away and began to fight the rest.

"Ciel!" Edward's eyes widened in horror when he saw the corpse bit her and her blood splatter on his face.

"Mom!"

At the scent of his mate's blood, Sebastian's instincts kicked in and he turned from his battle to rush to her side. He stopped when he saw a shocking scene.

Edward thrust his sword through a corpses head that was going to aim for Ciel like the others. He grabbed another stray sword and began to cut off the heads of corpses. "I don't understand where this new-found strength of yours came from, Ciel. But, that's no excuse for me to sit back and let you protect me all the time." He thrust his swords into the heads of the corpses. "So, could you at least depend on me for a little bit." Tears ran down from his eyes. "Depend on me for once and allow me to protect you, too."

Ciel, Alec, and Sebastian stared at him in astonishment as he finished off the last if the corpses. "I am the son of the leader of the knights, Marquis Midfold. Edward! Cousin and ex-fiancé of the Queen's Guard Dog!" He finished the corpses and narrowed his eyes at Grell. He charged to thrust his sword at Grell.

Sebastian stopped the sword by holding the top in between his fingers. "Lord Edward, please wait for a second."

"S-Sebastian?"

"To have forced a gentleman to go through such trouble to protect Young Mistress..." He kneeled and bowed his head, playing the role as a butler perfectly. "I have failed as a butler. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for protecting the Young Mistress." He stood up and turned towards the Death Gods. "I shall take it from here."

"I guess my entrance was ruined." Grell chuckled and prepared to fight. "Well, whatever. Let's continue!"

"Wait, Sebastian!" Ciel interrupted them. "We can't waste out time with these guys. We have to get rid of all these corpses on the ship!"

"Wait a sec, who are you to be ordering Sebastian around like that, you woman!? If we want to fight we're gon-"

"Senpai, we can't waste any more time." Ronald interrupted him. "We have a lot of work to do." He showed Grell his black notebook with the list of many people's souls to collect.

Grell sighed. "I see. Indeed, we have no time to waste." He and Ronald jumped to reach the gaping hole they made earlier in the ceiling. "It's too bad, but we'll have to leave this for another time, Sebby! I'll wrap you in the red of roses next time for sure! Bye~" He blew a kiss and disappeared.

"What a disturbing man." Alec stated. "Makes me want to throw up in my mouth a little bit."

"Ciel, are you all right?" Edward rushed to Ciel's side.

Sebastian inspected the healing wound. He ripped a piece of his white blouse and tied it around the wound. He had to hide it so that Edward would not see it healing so quickly in such an unnatural way.

Ciel blinked. It didn't even hurt her anymore. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I've been making you feel inferior to me, Edward. I never meant for that." She apologized.

"I-It's fine. I'm just glad your all right." He smiled.

"We should go upstairs and meet up with Aunt and the others."

* * *

"Lizzy!"

Edward rushed towards Elizabeth when he found her among the crowd of panicked people on deck.

"Brother!" She rushed to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad your ok!" He hugged her back.

Lizzy looked at Ciel and blushed. "C-Ciel, what h-happened to your clothes? Your half-naked!"

Ciel blushed and hugged Sebastian's tailcoat closer to her body. "I-I had to get rid of some weight."

Edward turned to them. "You guys should head over to the life boats."

"Edward, I have a favor to ask. Instead of me, could you let Alec go first on the life boats?" Ciel asked him. "I can't get on the life boats just yet."

"W-What!?" Alec stared at her in shock with his widened blue eyes.

Lizzy's went pale. "Ciel..."

"If your staying, so am-" Edward was nocked out when Sebastian hit a pressure point.

"Pardon me." He caught Edward. "It would take too much time to make Lord Edward to understand, so I had to be a little rough." He explained. "I'll take any punishment later."

"No, it's fine." Lizzy smiled sympathetically at her brother. "I'll get father to help me move him. I understand that this has something to do with the Queen's Guard Dog, right?"

Ciel solemnly nodded.

"The ship has already tipped heavily..." Sebastian stated. "It's just a matter time before it sinks. Please get on a boat and get away from this place immediately."

"We'll finish what we have to do and reach you."

"Please be careful, Ciel."

Alec frowned. "I'm not leaving you guys behind!"

"There will be no arguments. You are going and that is final." Ciel said before she and Sebastian left.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian have been crushing and setting fire to the corpses they have been encountering all over the ship,but they still had many more to get rid off. They ended up in the first class lounge.

Ciel could hardly remember why she was dong this. Was it to save the humans? She could care less about them. Was it to keep her aunt and family safe? They could take care of themselves. Was it to because she didn't want the Queen to have her way? She could care less about what this new fake Queen did. But, there was something suspicious about this new Queen and she can't just sit by and let this fake Queen unleash madness under her nose.

"Sebastian, we should hurry up here and move on."

Sebastian crushed the head of a corpse. "Agreed. We have little time before this ship sinks."

"That is if you get out alive, Sebby~" Grell's laughter echoed the lounge. He and Ronald made a big entrance by smashing through the glass ceiling and landing in frot of them with their death-scythes out.

"Senpai, we can't waste any more time here. This was just suppose to be a short cut to our next destination." Ronald warned.

"Oh, but we still have a few minutes to play! After seven years of being separated from by beloved Sebby, my heart and body are aching to feel his touch!" He hugged himself as he swung his hips from left to right. "Ah, Sebby! We will once ag-" He was cut off when Ciel suddenly punched his face with her demonic strength.

"Enough of your bull shit, Grell." Her eyes glowed red and her pupils slit. "I don't really like the way your talking about _my_ mate." She glared at him.

Grell whimpered as blood trailed from his mouth and his cheek turned puffy and red. "M-Mate!? You!?"

Sebastian smirked as he fought the urge to laugh. Ciel always was a jealous woman. He guessed somethings never change. "Now, now, dear." He walked over to Ciel. "There's no need to worry over such unimportant people's comments. You know I only belong to you." He smiled before he kissed her cheek.

"A-After all the years I devoted myself to you, Sebby!" Grell cried. "I won't forgive some whore for stealing you away from me!" He glared at Ciel and charged with his death-scythe.

Sebastian was about to move in front of Ciel to protect her form Grell's death-scythe, but someone beat him to it.

A man with handsome features hidden behind a mask stopped the death-scythe with a blade.

"W-What!?"

The room went silent as they stared in shock at the new person in the room. They were more surprised that Grell's death-scythe was stopped by an ordinary looking long blade.

He wore a pitch-black suit and a black mask. He had smooth,black, chin-length hair and glowing demon eyes that coudo be seen through his mask.

The stranger smirked and chuckled. "How sad it is to see someone you love be take away from you like that. Wouldn't you agree, Death Gods?"

"The death-scythe blades can't cut it!?" Grell ignored the stranger's question. He jumped high up above the stranger to bring down his death-scythe harder.

The stranger smirked and revealed several long blades in his hands. He threw them up and aimed towards Grell in the air.

Grell couldn't dodge it. He barely blocked them with his death-scythe as he hit the ceiling and his face got cut.

"I'd prefer that you leave, though. I have some personals business to attend to and I don't need a bunch of Death Gods getting in my way."

Grell landed on his feet holding his bleeding cheeks and forehead.

Sebastian picked up Ciel in his arms and moved farther away from the stranger. "You have been hiding yourself well. I cannot believe I could not detect the presence of another demon." He narrowed his eyes at the stranger.

"We've been deceived as well." Grell hissed.

The stranger smirked. "How nostalgic. It's been nearly half a century since we last meet, Sebastian Michaelis." He chuckled. "I must admit, you chose quite a good name."

"Sebastian, do you know this man?" Ciel asked him.

"I'm afraid not. I have never come across this particular demon."

"Of course you wouldn't recognize me, Sebastian. But, we have meet before." He gained a distant look in his eyes. "I thought that even if you don't recognize me, I could at least give you and a welcome party." He smirked again. "I see you've had fun inter acting with my guest." He motioned to the still moving corpses.

"So in other words, your responsible for the Phoenix society resurrection experiment." Ciel stated.

"You could say that. I did help make these creatures, but I'm merely borrowing them from a fried."

"Why?" Ciel glared at him.

"I'm afraid that's a secret, Lady Phantomhive. You'll have to figure that pit for yourself." He walked over to a lady corpse. "If you want an explanations as to how these corpses are moving, only their true creator can explain to you that. I just intend to borrow them from him." He got behind the corpse and held her against his chest. "There are humans that want the corpses, you know? They eat the living, craving their souls. What do you think? They are the best animal weapon there is, right?" He smirked.

"What!?"

"The Queen wanted to test the use of these corpses. So, she had this ship carry the same amount of corpses as living guest on the ship. She'll be glad to hear that the results were positive."

"Let them kill each other and see how many survive? How deranged." Sebastian scowled.

"But, I'd never thought we crashed into an iceberg." He frowned. "And because of you two, more humans than expected have survived. I wonder if I should be angry..."

"I don't care about that bull shit anymore! No matter how hot you are, I won't forgive you for hurting a maiden's face!" Grell glared at him. He charged at him and aimed to cut his head off.

The stranger dodged his attacks with a smirk on his face.

Ronald turned on his death-scythe and charged towards the stranger from behind. "I'll take your bac-" He was cut to off when Sebastian kicked his side,sending him away.

"What the hell, Sebby!?"

Sebastian took the opportunity to send a kick at the stranger, but he dinged it. He landed on his feet while cracking his knuckles. "I can't let you two kill him. He still hasn't answered several questions that we have for him."

"Huh!?"

"This man has a connection to the Queen who might be a threat to our family. We have a lot of questions to ask him." Ciel explained.

"This a problem for the Death Gods to handle! Stay away, outsiders!" Grell glared at them.

"This _demon_ is threatening my family. I have a duty as a father and mate to take him down. Stay away, outsiders!" His eyes glowed red and his pupils slit. He bared his fangs at Grell.

"As fascinatingly stoic as always, Sebby." He smirked. "Fine. If your going to be like that, we won't hold back either."

"The fact that something like 'holding back' actually exits in your dictionary actually surprises me more than anything." Sebastian turned to Ciel. "Please stay away. This demon is a lot more experienced than you apparently."

Ciel huffed and nodded.

"Ok. We'll keep it simple and have the fastest be the winner." Ronald stood up with an annoyed and pissed off look in his face. "But I don't intend to lose against an old geezer!"

The stranger chuckled. "It's almost like a rabbit hunt. I wonder which rabbit is being hunted?"

They charged to attack him at the same time.

Sebastian grabbed knifes that were on the ground form the flipped over tables. He was about to throw them at the stranger, but he had to dodge a sudden death-scythe that nearly chopped off his head.

"Oops. I slipped." Ronald faked an apology with a grin.

"Your eyesight is pretty bad, isn't it?" Sebastian glared at him. He threw his knifes.

Ronald ducked down as they passed by him and aimed to pierce the stranger.

"Death Gods are heavily near-sighted." The stranger informed as he dodged the knifes.

"You seem to know a lot about us!" Grell snuck behind him and swung his death-scythe at him.

The stranger baked it with a long blade, but the blade was cut in half by the death-scythe.

"Huh!?" Grell gasped. _I could cut it? Then why couldn't I cut it before!?_

The stranger saw an opening. He smirked and kicked Grell, causing a cracking sound to come from his spine.

Ronald charged with his death-scythe at the stranger.

The stranger jumped and landed on Ronald's shoulders. He brought down his half of the blade.

Ronald dodged it, but he lost glasses. "Crap! My glasses!"

"You seem to be relying too much on your eyes~" The stranger kicked him to gain impulse.

"What are you doing!?" Grell caught Ronald's glasses and tossed them to him.

"Thanks, Senpai!" Before Ronald could catch the glasses, a knife pierced them. They were broken and thrown away from his reach.

Sebastian jumped high into the air and threw rows of knifes at the stranger.

"My, my. You fight just a well as I remember." He blocked them with his blade.

"I'm afraid I don't recall ever fighting you." He landed in front of him and grabbed the blade in his hand. He used a knife to cut what is left of it into pieces.

"I see." He scowled before jumping back a few feet. "Can't you three do any better than this? Weren't you suppose to hunt me down?"

"This is totally annoying..." Ronald found his glasses and placed them on. "Let's hurry."

"The ship is already tilting baldy. We're out of time." Grell frowned.

"That's right."

"I don't care how it looks! We can only go for a head-on fight!"

Grell and Ronald charged again with their death-scythes aimed at the stranger's head.

The stranger blocked both death-scythes with another blade.

"Again!? There shouldn't be nothing a death-scythe can't cut! How can it take on the death-scythe!?" Grell shouted,

"The death-scythe that can cut anything. Don't you think that catchphrase is a little strange?" The stranger asked. "Well, it's not like I care either way." He chuckled. "There is one thing though that it can't cut, isn't there?"

"No way!"

Thy barely saw it. Something sharp that he swung towards them in a flash had cut them deeply. They fell back with bloody cuts on their shoulders and chests.

Grell coughed bold. "That's..." He stared at the death-scythe in the demon's hand. "A death-scythe!"

His death-scythe actually looked like a scythe. Half of the stem was a skeleton from its waist. The skeleton had a spiked crown. The blade was long, black and sharp.

"I see. So, the 'it can cut anything' fails when multiple death-scythes are involved." Sebastian raised a finger to his chin.

"W-Wait!" Ronald stared at the scythe in disbelief. "H-How can a demon have a death-scythe!? Your kind is not allowed to not even touch them let alone use them! Only Death Gods are allowed to!"

"I also borrowed this from the same friend I was talking about." He touched the blade. "My friend is a very well-known and famous Death God, you see. He was kind enough to lend me his precious death-scythe in case I meet with you." He raised it above his head. "Well then, how about I hunt you guys down now? Like pitiful rabbits." He swung his scythe at them.

They dodged it, but the pillar behind them was cut in half making part of the upstairs fall down to the ground.

Sebastian grabbed tables all around him and began to throw them at the scythe-wielding demon, but he easily cut them down.

"It's no use. Cutting these tables is like breaking a cookie." He looked in front of him and was surprised to see that he wasn't there.

Sebastian snuck up behind him. "I just wanted to get within the wide reach of this scythe."

"Thinking some interesting stuff, Sebastian? You haven't changed. Then..." He jumped high behind Sebastian and landed behind Ciel. "So will I."

Ciel glared at him and turned to hit him, but he caught her hand in his. He snaked one hand around her waist and pressed his lips against hers.

Ciel's eyes widened in shock. She fought to get away from him, but he was a more stronger and more experienced demon than her.

Sebastian's anger glared. He growled as his entire body shook in anger. He looked like a predator ready to fight his enemy.

The stranger pulled away from the forced kiss and licked his lips.

Sebastian's demonic aura followed behind him as he rushed over to the stranger to strangle him.

The stranger smirked. "I'd knew you'd come." His face went serious as he threw Ciel to the wall and threw the scythe back to swine it down at her. "Chose, Sebastian. Kill me or save her!" He swung it down to hurt her, but he couldn't do it.

Sebastian had forgotten about attacking him and went over to Ciel to shield her form the scythe. He used his body to shield her from what is really a lethal wound even to a demon. The scythe pierced his chest, making blood splatter from his chest and from his opened mouth. He choked on his own blood as his face turned to an expression of pain.

"I've been waiting fifty years for the moment I could find you and hurt you, Sebastian." He glared at him. "I'd like to know a little bit about you though. So that I may clearly understand and know my enemy who I am meant to kill." He chuckled darkly. "Show me your Cinematic Record."

Cinematic Records flowed out of a light coming from Sebastian's blood-stained chest.

"Sebastian!"

_Ah, she calls me. In the midst if sadness and anger, confusion and despair. The cursed words are spat out. Summoning me. _

_Cinematic Record: _

_Red eyes with slit pupils looked around form within a fog of blackness and feathers. _

_"I-It's really here!" People from the cult stared in awe and horror at Sebastian's true from. __  
_

_Sebastian searched the room. **No. No.** _

_"Grant me eternal life and wealth!" One shouted out. _

_**No**. _

_Sebastian's eyes finally landed on a dirty, skinny and messed up ten year old Ciel. **Oh.** He smirked, revealing his fangs. **It's THIS ONE.**_

_She shivered in her cage with a torn,dirty and thin dress that she had been wearing ever since they kidnaped her. Her pale and beautiful skin was dry and dirty from dried blood and dirt. Her once clean and smooth hair was messed, dirty, and too long. Her bangs nearly covered up her tear-stricken and scared eyes. _

**_You have given a big sacrifice. Now it's your choice to make a contract with me and have your wishes granted or not. The price to cross the river has already been paid._**_ He eagerly licked his lisp with a long tongue. _

_"I..." Ciel gripped the bars of the cage. "I..." She clenched her teeth. "I want... Power." _

_"What!? Someone shut her up!" _

_"The power to take revenge on those who did this to us!" Tears ran down from her eyes. She looked up at Sebastian with a serious face. "Demon, I'll make a contract with you!" _

**_So, your abandoning the light for the path of hell... Fine. Well then, let's mark out bodies with the contract seal._**_ A clawed hand appeared out of the fog of feathers and darkness. **The more visible where the seal is the stringer the power is. So, where do you wan-** _

_"Anywhere is fine." She interrupted him. "I want a power stringer than anyone else's!" _

**_Your quite greedy despite your small body. Well then..._**_ His hand went over her right eye suddenly, making her tilt her head back. **I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours, filled with despair.** __  
_

_Ciel screamed in agony and pain as the seal was burned into her eye._

**_She made three request that night: That I never leave her side and protect her, that I obey her orders unconditionally, and that I never lie. _**

**_There all quite difficult to do when your plating the role of an elegant butler._**

* * *

**Don't worry. Sebastian's cinematic records don't end there, I will write the rest next chapter. But, I demand reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy and I own nothing! This is a continuation of where we left off last chapter **

* * *

_Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's cage after he had finished slaughtering the last of her captors. His clawed hand came out form the feathered-darkness that was his true form and grabbed her small hand to help her balance herself and walk out of there. **What is your name?** He smirked. _

_Blood trailed from Ciel's right eye. "My name is..." Her delicate yet cold voice trailed off. "Ciel." She looked up at him with a serous and cold look. "Ciel Phantomhive. The one who will inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive." _

**_Fufu... I see, that'll be fine. Then I should take on the form suitable of a noble lady._**_ Out of the darkness of the room, a tall human figure appeared. Sebastian revealed to her his human form while wearing a butler outfit. "Well then, give me any order." His voice was seductive and smooth. Hw walked over to her and bowed mockingly. "My little Lady." He towered over her with about three feet or more than her. _

_After that, Sebastian had set the building that they were in. They watched as the building burned down during a sunset in what seemed like a part of the countryside of England. _

_"Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household." Ciel stared at her father's blue diamond ring that she had kept with her ever since she was kidnapped. "Aunt Frances said that the only way to counterattack your opponent is when they are attacking you." She closed her fingers around it in her bloody palm. "My predecessor lost the game. However I won't! As Ciel Phantomhive, I swear I won't." _

_Sebastian chuckled behind her and tried to contain his laughter. _

_Ciel turned her head to him with a scowl. "What's so funny?" _

_"You tell me not to lie, but your quite the liar yourself." He smirked. _

_Ciel glared daggers at him before turning her back to him. _

**_It looks like a hassle. Even if it took this girl's entire life, it is merely an instant to me. If I could kill time and get a good meal in the end, it didn't matter to me._**

_"Well then, shall we go to the mansion, Mistress." He smiled politely. _

_"I don't know where it is." _

_"Eh?" _

_"I don't even know where we are. I didn't really go out much." She shrugged. "I have a relative in the Royal Hospital. We'll go there." _

_"Certainly." Sebastian turned around to locate the hospital. _

**_Oh my. I ended up taking care of a mistress raised in cotton wool._**

_"Wait, demon." Ciel caught hood of his tailcoat and tugged it. "What is your name?" _

_"Whatever my Mistress's wishes it to be." _

_"Then... Sebastian. From now on your name will be Sebastian." _

_"Certainly." He smiled politely. "Then please call me Sebastian. Was it the name of your former butler?" _

_"No. It was my dog's name." _

**_I take that back. I ended up serving a completely disagreeable girl._**

* * *

_"I'm looking for my Aunt Angela Durless." _

_Ciel stood on her tip toes to reach the nurse's desk in the waiting room of the Royal Hospital. Her right eye was bandaged but she still looked bloody and dirty. _

_She turned around when she heard a commotion behind her. She gasped when she saw a weak Tanaka crawl away from his wheelchair and towards her with shaking arms. _

_Tanka extended his arms towards her as if he couldn't believe she was there and didn't want her to disappear again. "Ah! Young... Young Mistress!" _

_"Grandpa!?" Ciel rushed over to him and hugged him. _

_Tanaka wrapped his arms around her with a relieved smile. "Your alive!" _

_Sebastian had helped escort Tanaka back to his room after a while of hugging. _

_Tanaka began to answer some of Ciel's questions about the culprit that set their mansion on fire. _

_"I see. You didn't see the culprit either." Ciel sighed in disappointment. She sat on a chair next to Tanaka in his hospital bed. Sebastian stood by her side silently hearing their conversation. _

_"Yes..." Tanaka bowed his head. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect your father." _

_"It's not your fault." _

_"You said that your name is Sebastian, if I am correct?" Tanaka turned to Sebastian. He reached to the nightstand next to his bed and grabbed a silver pocket watch with the Phantomhive seal on it. "Please take this." _

_Sebastian grabbed it and stared at it. "What is this?" _

_"It's been passed down to every Phantomhive butler to the next." Tanaka explained. "Mr. Sebastian." Tanka suddenly knelled on both knees on the bed with his head low. "I don't know who you are or where you're from, but... Please take care of the Young Mistress!" He begged. _

_"Yes." Sebastian smiled politely. "As a butler, I will try to serve the Young Mistress properly." _

_Ciel and Sebastian were led to Madam Red's office by a nurse after Ciel said goodbye to Tanaka. _

_Madam Red bursted into her office with tears in her eyes. "Ciel!" She saw Ciel sitting on a chair and rushed to her. She brought her into a hug and sobbed with tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're alive! Ah, your so thin!" _

_Ciel wrapped her arms around her aunt with a distant look in her eye. _

_Madam Red had helped her wipe off as much as dirt and dry blood from Ciel as she could. She gave Ciel one of her red coats to keep her warm. She also prepared a carriage that Ciel had asked for. But, she never asked what happened while she was gone. She was afraid that if she did, she would never forgive herself for whatever unspoken horrors that might hadve happened. _

_"Thank you for preparing a carriage for me, Aunt Ann." Ciel said as she stepped out of the hospital with her aunt following her. _

_"Are you sure you should go there? You should stop over my house first." Madam Red said with a concerned look on her face. _

_"It's fine. I want to see it with my own eyes." _

_Madam Red sighed. "I'll give you this." She took something out of her pocket and placed it on Ciel's palm. _

_Ciel stared at a golden ring with the Phantomhive seal on it. _

_"The rest were burned with the house." _

_"Thank you." She said before stepping into the coach. _

* * *

_"This is quite bad." _

_Sebastian stared at the ruins of the Phantomhuve manor. There was barely anything left of the once great manor. _

_Ciel stared at it with wide eyes until she had see enough. _

_"Young Mistress?" _

_Ciel turned her back to Sebastian and walked over to the nearby graveyard with Sebastian following behind her. She walked over to two specific graves that had the names of her parents. She fell on her knees. "Father... Mother..." Her voice broke as if she was a lost child begging for her parents to find her and embrace her. _

**_That was the first and last time I had ever heard her call out to her parents like that._**

_Sebastian walked away from the graveyard to leave her to morn in peace. He walked back to the mansion and stared at it critically. "Well, well." _

_After a few minutes, Sebastian returned to Ciel's side. "Young Mistress, it is nearly sunset. The cild night air is not good for your health." _

_Ciel stood up and dusted off the durst from her knees. "There are a lot of pubs and inns we can go to around this area." _

_"Actually, that is not needed." He smirked. _

_Ciel stared at him questionably as he led her back to the mansion. She gassed when she saw a completely neat and restored mansion with the lights on. It looked exactly as it did before, if not better! _

_"No way..." _

_"Didn't I promise you? I don't tell lies." _

_"T-This is.." _

_Sebastian escorted her up the stairs to the the entrance door. "As a butler of a Lady, it is only natural for me to do this much. A Lady must live in a beautiful and extravagant mansion." He opened the double doors for her, revealing the inside of a fabulous mansion with paintings and decorations that shinned brightly. "From today on, this is your mansion." _

_Ciel slowly walked in as a wave of nostalgia hit her. _

_"Welcome back, my Mistress." _

* * *

_ "IT'S HOT!" _

_Ciel's pierced the calming night form within her large bathroom_._ "You can't just poor in all the boiling water in at once! Check the temperature!" She shouted at Sebastian fro within the tub. _

_"I am sorry. I will be more careful next time." Sebastian put down the bucket that was once filled with hot water. "Well then, I'll wash your body." He began to scrub down on her back forcibly. His force was too much. It began to hurt and scratch at Ciel's cuts. _

_"It hurts!" She pulled away from him and shrunk into a corner of the tub. "That's it, don't touch me! I'm getting out!" _

_"What are you saying? Your still dirty. I can't have you suddenly die because your wounds got suppurated." _

_Ciel glared at him. "Get out!" She splashed water at him, soaking him. _

_Sebastian sighed and bowed. "Yes, ma'm." He walked out of there and closed the door behind him. "That brat..." He rushed back in when he heard her scream. He walked in and saw her lying on the ground. "What happened!?" _

_"I just slipped when I tried to grab a towel." She explained as Sebastian helped her sit up. She leaned against his chest as water dripped from her frail, small and unhealthy body. _

_Sebastian huffed. "You must be tired after all that happened today... I'll wash your body." _

_She slapped his hand away. "I said you don't have to." _

_Sebastian's eyes glowed red and his pupils slit. He grabbed her face and leaned in closer. "Your being a little too stubborn." He said with a calmness that hid his anger. "Humans are weak animals that will die by a bacteria that enters even in the smallest of cuts. You're a small child who can't even treat her own wounds. Don't make me waste my time." _

_Ciel stared at him in astonishment before before she sighed and gave in. _

_Sebastian cleaned her with more care this time. He made sure to be careful with each wound and make sure to wash her hair properly until all the blood and dirt was gone. He gently began to dry her with a soft towel. _

_Ciel just stood their and let him dry her. _

_There was a deep silence between the two until suddenly Ciel's stomach grumbled. _

_"Humans are low beings that will get hungry under any circumstances." Sebastian smirked. _

_"Shut up." _

_Sebastian dressed her in a warm nightgown and brushed her hair into a high pony tale. He made sure to bandage her wounds and make her wear shoes. He led her to the dining room. He sat her and placed a napkins on her lap. "Well then...Please help yourself." _

_Ciel nearly stood up from her chair as she gasped at the fantastic and delicious looking buffet on the dining table. _

_"We have Japanese spicy lobster sauté, roasted chicken, sticky toffee pudding, fairy cakes and more... I will fetch anything for you." _

_"Sebastian, don't ever do this again." _

_"Why not?" _

_"A normal butler can't rebuild a mansion in minutes or cook a buffet in a blink of an eye. People will start to get suspicious of you." _

_"You want me to take things step by step like a human?" _

_"I'm not saying to do absolutely that, but at least pretend to. Cooking requires ingredients and time." _

_"How troublesome." Sebastian sighed. _

_"You're my butler, right? Do as I ask." _

_Sebastian served her a plate of food. "As you wish." _

_Ciel took a fork and tasted the food. She quickly past it out and drunk down a glass of water. _

_"Is is not to your liking?" _

_"It's greasy, spicy and salty." She scowled. _

_"I see, I guess this menu is a little too heavy for you,since you've been in that place all this time. Tomorrow I shall make something a little les-" _

_"Enough. I'm going to sleep." Ciel stood up from her seat. _

_Ciel had found the master bedroom thanks to her memory of the mansion. She plopped down on the king-sized bed and began to lose herself to sleep. _

_A knock came from the door. _

_"What?" _

_Sebastian walked in with a cart. "I brought hot milk. You must eat something. There are many things you must begin to do tomorrow, if you wish to become head of the family and revive your household." He brought the cart next tithe bed. _

_"I don't need it." She hugged a pillow. "It probably taste awful." _

_"I only warmed the milk. I dint add anything, but I can't tell if it taste bad or not. Will you try it?" He poured the milk in a cup and offered it to her._

_"What about honey?" _

_"Add as much as you like." _

_"Grandpa used to tell me that honey before bed is bad because it will give you cavities." _

_"Well then, form tomorrow I shall do the same." He gave her a jar of honey for her to add to her milk. _

_After Ciel poured some honey, she took the cup and sipped form it. "It's good..." Ciel drank all the milk until the teapot was finished. _

_Sebastian placed the cup on the cart. _

_"Sebastian." _

_"Yes?" _

_"That hot milk was really good." Her honest sincerity made her look so cute and innocent._

_"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled politely. _

_"Also...If tomorrow's breakfast is as bad as tonight's dinner, I won't forgive you." She scowled. All cuteness disappeared from her face. "I'm not going to live on hit milk like a puppy for the rest of my life." _

_Sebastian masked his annoyed face behind a fake smile. "Certainly. Well then, goodnight, Young Mistress." He left and closed the door behind him. "That brat." He grunted. _

* * *

**And we keep going on! I like long reviews, so more reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**We're still continuing Sebastian's cinematic record until I stop using the italic words; that's when it finishes. I've had a pretty uneventful week so that's why I'm updating on a Wednesday. Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

_"So in the end, you messed up today's breakfast as well." _

_Ciel scowled as Sebastian cut her hair._

_He cut her split ends, leaving it waist-lenght. He also made sure to cut a few inches off her bangs so that they wouldn't get in her eyes of face all the time. "I'm very sorry. I made it according to the recipe, but..." _

_"__You didn't taste it?" _

_ "My sense of taste is different from humans. So, if you can tell me what you disliked about it, I will work to improve it."_

_"Anyway... We have a lot to do today. There are a lot of things that I don't know about this household, since my predecessor passed away before he could tell me." _

_"The household matters are a given, but as the current head if the family you have to attain the wisdom and education that rivals an adult. Society has monsters lurking around that are far nastier than demons like me, a child as such as the Young Mistress would be a perfect prey. Languages, literature, economics, manners... There are a lot of things you must learn. I looked it up last night. It seems that these sort of things are the duty of a governess. We will have to start interview-" _

_"Don't." She interrupted him. "I don't want to hire anyone else for the mansion now." _

_"Though it might sound arrogant, would you let me be the substitute then?" Sebastian finished cutting her hair and began to brush it. _

_"You?" _

_"I haven't lived this long for nothing, but I'm pretty strict. Look forward to it." He brushed her hair in a neat way and pinned it half up and left the rest to flow down her shoulders. _

_"That'll be fine. Lady and butler... We're not there yet." _

_Sebastian tied a medical patch around her right eye. _

_"We have to become the real thing as soon as possible." _

_"Certainly." _

* * *

_"Another ministration." _

_Sebastian stared critically at a sheet of with Ciel's translation of a French poem in her office. "You're suppose to translate this with 'At first' not with 'From the start'. Did you forget that you made the same mistake yesterday already?" _

_Ciel gulped. Her body was stiff and straight like a log. _

_"Okay. Hands open." Sebastian smiled politely and grabbed his teaching ruler. _

_Ciel hesitantly opened her hands and shows them to him. She flinched when his rulers slapped them suddenly and painfully. _

_"Well then, transcribe ten Latin poems ten times." He carried a stack of books from the book shelf and placed them against her desk while Ciel sat staring at her red hands. "Start over!" _

* * *

_"Today's tea is Mariage Feres Darjeling." _

_Sebastian served Ciel a cup of tea in the living room. _

_Ciel took one sip of her tea. "Sebastian, open your hands." _

_Sebastian raised an eyebrow questionably but showed her his hands. He was surprised when she suddenly dunked all the tea on top of his hands, staining his white gloves. _

_"This isn't tea. It's just brown water." She scowled. "Start over!" _

* * *

_"Young Mistress, you're doing it all wrong." _

_Sebastian stared at Ciel critically in the hallway as he watched her stumble around in her new high heel shoes. "You are stumbling around like a drunk. It is not graceful at all." _

_"Shut up! This is a lot harder than it looks." She glared at him and scowled. "You wouldn't understand since your a man..." She mumbled. _

_"What was that?" Sebastian mysteriously appeared in front of her. _

_She gasped in surprise. Because of his unexpected appearance in front of her, she stumbled back and fell. _

_"A Lady never mumbles." He scolded. "She speaks clearly, gracefully and respectfully." He helped her up on her feet and placed a book on top of her head. "This book must not fall. It will help you balance yourself and keep your posture straight." He explained. "A Lady must walk straight, dignified and with her head and chin held high." He gently lifted her head up. "Now, please try again." _

_Ciel sighed. "Fine." She only took four steps before she fell flat on her face. _

_Sebastian huffed. "At this point, you can only dream of being a graceful woman. Start over!" _

* * *

_"This fork is cloudy." _

_Ciel stated as she stared at her cloudy fork in the dinning room at dinner time. "Do you intend to have your master eat dinner with dirty silverware?" _

_"I'm very sorry. I will get another one immediately." _

_"Also..." Ciel slammed her fork on the table and looked at a stain of sauce on the side of the plate away from the food. "You spilled sauce on the edge of the plate. Food that taste good but looks bad is the worst." _

_"I'll pay attention to it." _

_"I won't anything until I can sit down as eat immediately. Start over!" _

* * *

_"Young Mistress, you're too tense." _

_Sebastian made her stop playing the piano as soon as he saw she was making too many mistakes. "You're playing like a disfunction machine. Put more heart in it and pay attention to the notes more." _

_"How am I suppose to play with this damn corset stopping my breathing." She winded when she moved. The corset that had taken Sebastian time to make her wear was too tight and making her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She could hardly concentrate on her lessons because of it. "How in the world do women breath in these things?" She turned to Sebastian. "Can't I just wear one of my normal dresses instead?" _

_"I'm afraid not. It is required for a Lady to wear a corset especially during special events, public appearances, and around guest. I am merely trying to help you grow used to the corset." He explained. "But, that is no excuse for you to slack off in your lessons Start from the beginning!" _

* * *

_"Ah! Uwaaa!" _

_Ciel gritted her teeth. It was way past midnight and all she could hear outside from her bedroom was the screams of the assassins that were after her. She got up and opened her large widow. "You're loud, Sebastian!" _

_"I am very sorry. There are many intruders so it is taking some time." Sebastian stood among the bodies of the assassins with blood on his left cheek. _

_"I can't stand this every night! Can't you clean up a little more quietly!?" She glared at him. "Also I told you to leave one so that we can find out whose behind it!" _

_"Ah, I'm sorry..." _

_"I won't go easy on you if you forget again!" She said before slamming her window shut. _

* * *

**_But she would wake up every night regardless of the racket._**

_Sebastian was in his room reading when he heard her scream. He quickly put on his tailcoat and picked up a lit candle holder. He walked at a fast pace to her room and knocked. _

**_Haunted by the nightmares; she would wake up screaming._**

_"Young Mistress, are you all right?" He entered her room. _

_"Who..." Ciel shuttered and shivered underneath her sheets. She sounded like a lost and scared child while her eyes reflected fear. _

_"It's Sebastian. It's your butler." He said calmly as though he was talking to a small and lost child. _

_"S-Sebastian..." _

_"Did you have a bad dream again?" He walked over to her bed. _

_"They're all dead. They're glaring at me..." She gripped her sheets until her knuckles were white. _

_"There's no one in the mansion but you an me. No one else." _

_"Sebastian, did anything happened today?" _

_"No. Tonight was a quite night. Come, lay down." He extended his hand to touch her, but Ciel slapped it away. _

_"Don't touch me! Don't touch me... Don't touch me..." She shrunk into a corner of her bed while shivering in fear of being touched and defined again. _

_Sebastian hid behind a perfect poker face. "Then I'll retire, if there is anything you nee-" _

_"Stay!" She interrupted him. "Sat here... Until I fall a sleep." _

_"Yes, My Lady." _

_Sebastian staid by her side the whole night watching her sleep. _

* * *

_"Young Mistress." _

_Sebastian finished grading her paper. _

_Ciel stiffened and prepared to be scolded again. _

_"Excellent! A full score." Sebastian smiled proudly and turned to her. _

* * *

_"For today, I prepared Darjeeling tea." _

_Sebastian served Ciel her tea. _

_Ciel sipped her tea. "It's passable." _

_"Thank you very much." He bowed. _

* * *

_"Splendid, Young Mistress!" _

_Sebastian watched as Ciel walked proudly and gracefully in her heels and corset. Her head and chin were high and her posture was perfect. "You've even grow used to the corset." _

_"It's still annoying but bearable." Ciel tried to breath normally as she spoke. _

* * *

_"Here is your appetizer." _

_Sebastian presented Ciel's appetizer. It was perfect; not a single flaw in it. And it tasted absolutely delicious. _

_The silverware was shinning from how clean it was. _

_"What's for dinner?" _

_"A Roti of Duck." _

_"And for dessert?" _

_"The Gateau of Chocolate the Young Mistress likes so much." Sebastian smiled politely. _

* * *

_"Shall we play something more complicated?" _

_Ciel stopped playing the piano and looked up at Sebastian. He was accompanying her with the violin in the song. _

_"If you wish. I will accompany you." _

_Ciel smirked. "If you can keep up!" She turned to the piano and cracked her fingers. _

_"My, my. How intimidating." He smirked. _

* * *

_"This is no good." _

_Sebastian covered the mouth of an assassin from behind him so that he wouldn't make a sound while Ciel slept. "Guest should enter properly through the front door." Behind him were bodies of assassins that he had killed silently. "Also..." He took out a knife from his tailcoat and pressed it against the assassin's neck. "When the little Mistress is sleeping..." He sliced his throat. He let the body fall and looked up to see if it woke up Ciel. He smiled in satisfaction when it didn't. _

* * *

_"Young Mistress, there is a letter." _

_Sebastian walked into Ciel's office and over to her desk where she was studying. _

_Ciel looked up and took the letter. She opened it and allowed Sebastian to read over her shoulder. _

_"This is... We must hurry and have some clothes made for an audience." Sebastian said. _

_Dear Lady Ciel Phantomhive,_

_First of all, I would like to express you my deepest regrets for the loss of your family. And I am glad to hear that you are all right. Therefore, I would like to give back to you the land and the tittle that was temporarily given to you in the absence of a Lord. A special decoration ceremony will be held on the 17th of March at 10:00am at the Buckingham Palace. I look forward to meeting you. _

_Victoria._

_Ciel glared at the reflection of symbol branded into her side. _

_"Does it still hurt?" Sebastian asked as he entered her room to help dress her. _

_"No...Rather than pain, I feel a burning anger." _

_"So, an fading anger was burned into you." Sebastian chucked as he finished tying the knots on her corset. "If you see it like that, this ugly wound isn't so bad, isn't it?" He began dressing her in her black and gold elegant dress. He tied a black eyepatch over her right eye and brushed her hair into a braided bun. "It suits you well, Young Mistress." He said after he finished dressing her. _

_Ciel put on her white gloves and rings. "Your flattery has be one more like a butler as well." _

_"Thank you. But, I am not lying." He smirked, but it did not last long. "Young Mistress..." _

_"What is it?" _

_"I noticed something odd when I was dressing you." _

_"What?" She stared at him questionably. _

_"If I am correct,when we first meet, you were completely flat-chested, but you seemed grown. Your small breast have grown three inches in a shirt amount of time and your barely in the age of puberty yet." He raised a finger to his chin. "By any chance, were there many women in your family that have a large bosom?" _

_Ciel blinked. "Yes... Why do you ask? Isn't it normal for me to grow in some places?" _

_Sebastian sighed. "So, it's an inheritance...At this is this rate, I will have to deal with many perverts and lustful men in the future." _

_Ciel huffed. "Who cares about that now. Let's go, Sebastian." _

* * *

_Ciel walked proudly towards the Queen's thrown as the crowd of nobles stared at her disapprovingly. _

_"She's getting decorated at such a young age?" _

_"She may be from a distinguished family of Earls, but..." _

_"Who in their right mind would put a woman to do a man's job." _

_People whispered and talked as she was being decorated by Queen Victoria. _

_"Welcome back, Lady Phantomhive. We warmly welcome back your return." The Queen smiled behind her black veil. _

_People stood up and clapped. _

_Sebastian stood at the entrance of the throne room keeping an eye on Ciel. For some reason, there was something about the Queen and her butler he disliked. _

_"You should have gone up closer to watch." Madam Red caught his attention. "You're as good as family to Ciel right now." She smiled warmly. _

_"It would be presumptuous to call myself family." He smirked. "I am simply..." He turned his sight towards Ciel again. "One hell of a butler." _

_After the ceremony, Ciel and Sebastian were alone walking down the palace corridor. _

_"Now you are officially a Lady. The status, the wealth, the handsome fiancé... There all yours now." His eyes glowed red and his pupils slit. "What do you think? Would you throw away such foolishness like revenge and live in this happiness..." His demonic aura secretly began to creep out. _

_Ciel kept her back towards him as she was silent. "That doesn't sound bad..." She couldn't feel a black and sinister hand creep out to reach to her. "But..." Ciel turned around with a serious face. _

_Sebastian took his hand back and controlled his aura. _

_"I didn't come back 'here' to attain happiness. I came back to fight. After taking this little, Lady Ciel Phantomhive... There is no choice but to go forward." She balled her fist. "I will take on this evil name and defiantly take my revenge!" _

_Sebastian's glowing red and slit eyes widened as the scent of her soul filled his demonic nose, making him hungry. _

**_Ah. She turns her back to the light without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish._**

_"This is an order: you will be my sword and shield..." She removed her eyepatch. "And bring me victory!" _

_Sebastian kneeled on one knee and bowed his head. "Yes, My Lady." He tok her gloved hand and kissed it. "I will defiantly deliver you the crown of victory." _

**_When you receive your crown decorated in despair... Your soul will surely be..._**

Crucial moments and memories of the six years with Ciel after she returned flowed through the Cinematic Record_. _

_**Extremely delicious.** _

_He smirked revealing his fangs against her delicate hand. _

**_I had though such a thing and yet... I was never able to devour your delicious soul. The reason behind it:_ Love.**

_Cinematic Record over_:

The stranger pulled Ciel away from Sebastian's bleeding and heavy body. "Sorry, but I'd like for you to not get involved anymore. You'll only get in my way." He said before he threw her off form the second floor. "Don't worry, Sebastian. I'll take excellent care of her and your son before you meet them in the afterlife." He smirked at Sebastian.

With all the strength he could muster, Sebastian pushed passed the demon stranger and jumped off to reach Ciel before she hits the ground.

"Sebastian!" Ciel extended her hand towards him as he did the same, but they were too far from each other.

Sebastian gave a beastly roar as he forced himself harder to reach her. He finally got a grip on her hand. _I don't care if I didn't devoured her soul! I will never stop protecting her!_ He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her as he hit the floor.

The stranger landed a few feet away from them. "I didn't expect you to go this far for a woman. You must really love her, no?' He scowled.

Ciel got out of Sebastian's loose grip and looked down at him. She was covered in his blood. "S-Sebastian?"

Sebastian's were closed and he looked like he was near death. This worried Ciel.

Her heart was pounding in worry. "Hey, Sebastian! Sebastian!" She called out to him.

"You're loud... I can hear just fine." Sebastian opened his eyes. He sat up and spit blood.

"Your Cinematic Record was interesting. But... It's not like you to miss out on a good meal." He glared at him. "A cold-hearted bastard like you would never care about something like love and miss out on dinner! You fell in love with this woman!? Don't screw around with me, Sebastian Michaelis!" He raised the death-scythe to slash them. He paused when the ship tilted tremendously to the right, making them slide over to that direction.

Sebastian caught Ciel in his arms. "Dammit!" He hissed.

"Crap! You've got to be kidding me!" Ronald and Grell fell on their feet and slid over to the right.

"So, it will be soon?" The stranger glared at the floor and kept his balance as he grabbed something firm to hold him form falling.

Sebastian grabbed on to something form and held Ciel with his other arm.

Ciel wrapped her arms around his neck and held on.

"Sorry, Sebby. As you can see there is no time left." Grell said next to them. "I will be taking him with me." He looked at the stranger. "You just stay here and watch."

"I won't." He was about to say something but he jumped back when he was nearly ran over by Ronald's death-scythe.

"Senpai is a lot stranger than me so I'll leave that one to him. I'll take on the weak one." He smirked.

"Sebastian..."

"Don't even think about it, dear. I'm not letting you fight a Death God." He said sternly.

"And I'm not letting you fight alone in this condition!" She gripped his blouse. She turned to Ronald and smirked. "I can't have you looking down in my mate. Weak? Lose to you? That joke isn't even funny. Do you honestly think that I would allow that. Right, Sebastian?"

"Yes, very much so." Sebastian masked his pain. He coughed up blood.

Ronald sighed. "Oh man, it's like I'm picking I the weak here. And even in front of his woma-" He was cut off when Sebastian suddenly appeared next to him and punched his jaw, sending him crashing against a wall.

Sebastian flashed over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "What did you say about picking on the weak?" Sebastian smirked. "If I am in the presence of my mate, I won't _ever_ let her see me as a weak mate." He punched him again with extra force again.

Ronald grunted in pain and grabbed a hold of his death-scythe.

Sebastian jumped around him and then behind him before he could use his death-scythe and kicked him in the back, hearing a sickening crack of Ronald's spine.

Ronald crashed against a wall, making the concrete crack.

Sebastian stepped on him and cracked his knuckled. "As if I would let my mate dirty her hands on a brat like you."

"Acting so cool while you can barley stand..." Ronald glared at him. "That's so disgusti-" Sebastian knocked him out.

* * *

**Long reviews anyone?**


	10. Chapter 10

**enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

Ciel stared in awe as the stranger demon beat Grell into a bloody pulp, not even needing the death-scythe to beat him. After Grell had fallen unconscious, he turned to Ciel and Sebastian who had returned to her side as soon as he finished with Ronald.

"What a shame we didn't have enough time to play." He frowned. "I'll have to finish you now, Sebastian." He charged towards them with his death-scythe. "Die, Sebastian Michaelis!"

Sebastian pushed Ciel behind him. He caught the blade of the scythe in between his hands, but he wasn't going to last long like this. The blade as too close to his face and the stranger was amazingly strong.

Ciel saw an opening and moved under Sebastian to deal a blow to the stranger and hit him in his gut with all her strength.

The stranger coughed up blood and spared her a surprised look. "My, my. For someone so young you sure can pack a punch. But, I can't have you getting in my way!" He glared at her. He pulled back his scythe and aimed to slash her, but he suddenly lost his footing when a loud creaking came and then the ship tilted even more to the right. "Damn!" He cursed. "I'll have to make this quick!" He turned to Sebastian wWho was also having trouble with his footing. He aimed to slash Sebastian.

"No!" Ciel's protective instincts kicked in and grabbed the stranger as she began to slid down to the flooded part of the ship.

The stranger glared at Ciel and slapped her.

"Ciel!" Sebastian rushed after Ciel. He punched the stranger on his jaw and grabbed Ciel.

Due to the strong grip Ciel had on the stranger, when Sebastian grabbed her she teared a piece of his suit where his breast pocket was and where he had contained a silver locket. Ciel had a piece of his coat and the silver locket in her hand when Sebastian carried her away from that place and outside.

"We have no time to waste. That loud creaking was because the ship has parted into two now and the lower part is sinking faster!" He explained. He made it to the deck and used objects around him to use for impulse as he jumped to reach the tip of the ship that was facing towards the sky. "It do sent seem like this side will hold for long either!"

People screamed as they fell towards the cold water and as they lost grip of whatever they were holding on to.

Sebastian saw a life raft falling towards his direction and grabbed it. "Ciel." He reached to the tip of the ship. He set her on her feet and suddenly slipped the life rat on her.

Ciel stared at him questionably. "What are you doing, Sebastian!?"

"With the situation being as it is, forgive me!" He picked her up again.

"What are you-" She screamed in surprise as he suddenly launched her into the air and towards the ocean. Behind her, the ship had finally sunk completely.

She splashed into the ocean and leaned on the life raft. The cold water was not even affecting her, but she couldn't just float around here forever! She had to find Sebastian. She swam slowly around as she kept the silver locket in her balled fist, never letting it go.

"Ciel!"

Ciel followed Sebastian's voice and saw him in an empty life boat, paddling it closer to her. "Sebastian!" She swam over to the boat.

"It seems they didn't manage to lower all the lifeboats in time. So I went ahead and got one from the sinking ship." He said as he helped her on the boat. "Please bare with it for a little while." He smiled at her.

Ciel stared at his bloodied clothes.

"Is something wrong?" He got off the boat and got behind it to swim it.

"I just can't stand to see you like this."

Sebastian was about to say something until they heard the screams and shouts of people.

They looked behind them and saw people trying to push each other down to swim up. They were violent sand desperate to survive, not caring for others as long as they survived.

"If we go back, they will sink the boat. Let's keep moving." He swam the bait even further.

Ciel stared at the floor. "Sebastian, did you know that man?"

"He seemed to know me and perhaps we have met before, but I-" He was cut off when he felt something grab his leg and bite it. He looked behind him and saw a female corpse floating next to him and hitting his leg. He flipped his body and used his other leg to kick it away.

"They can move in the water!?"

"They don't need to breathe air so I suppose they can float."

"Then-" She was cut off when Sebastian placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh. Quite!" He motioned over to the large amount if corpses piping their heads out form the water.

Ciel gasped. "Sebastian, get in!" She extended her hand towards him.

The corpses closets to them started to reach to board the boat, trying to grab Ciel.

Sebastian jumped into the boat, grabbed a paddle and swiped them away.

One grabbed Ciel's arm, but she kicked it away. "How many are there!? I thought we got rid of most of them!"

"I don't know, but... They will probably keep coming after people until they rot away. Which means they won't leave us alone not even for a second."

Ciel looked behind her and saw in the distance the lifeboats that were filled with people. She looked back to the corpses. "Then we can't escape. If we do, Alec and the rest will be targeted! We can't expose the survivors to danger..."

"Wether it is a good thing or bad thing, they seem to only be interested in those closes to them." Sebastian pierced the paddle in one of the corpses head and drew the paddle back.

"We'll stop them here." She stood beside Sebastian and cracked her knuckles. "Can you fight like that, Sebastian?"

"Of course I can. There's no need to ask." He smirked.

"Then let's eradicate them!" Ciel grabbed the second paddle and began to cut oOf the heads and pierce them while Sebastian did the same.

Sebastian noticed how the corpses were pushing each other down to try and reach their 'meals' first. "How interesting..." He grabbed one and split the body in half, the blood splattering all over his face. "Humans will drag each other down in order to get what they want even in death!" His malicious smirk exposed his fangs. "What truly insatiable creatures!"

Ciel crushed two heads in her hands. "Stop blabbering and keep going!"

Not so far from them, the survivors on the lifeboats were concerned of all the noise they were hearing around them.

"Wh-What are those noises?"

"There might be survivors! Turn the boat around!" Edward who had woken up a few minutes ago said to the sailor paddling the boat.

"We can't! It's to dangerous to move carelessly around in the darkness... And what if those monsters are still around?"

Edward hung his head and glared at the ground. He was worried for Ciel and wished she was there with them.

Alec sat next to him with a worried and concerned look on his face. This was the first time he has ever been separated from his parents and worried about them. _Please come back! Mom, Dad!_

It had taken hours to eradicate the corpses. It was nearly sunrise and all one could see in the waters were motionless corpses and blood.

"It's over..." Ciel took a deep breath. There wasn't a place in her body that wasn't covered in blood.

Sebastian dropped his paddle and fell to his knees while he pressed his hand against the wound dealt by the stranger.

"Sebastian!" Ciel rushed to his side.

"A death-scythe's blow is quite tough even on someone like me." Blood seeped out from the wound. His breathing was harsh.

Ciel made him lay his head on her lap and relax.

Sebastian visibly relaxed and closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I'll be fine."

Ciel stared at him in concern. She sighed and grabbed the locket from the stranger that she put around her neck so to not lose it during the fight. She cleaned it a bit of the blood. "That man... I wonder what he wanted with us? How did he know about us?"

"I'm not sure... But I'm afraid that if you keep that locket with you we will surely meet him again, one day." He sat up and leaned against his head against her shoulder. "He seems to know me very well." He glared at nothing. "I'd rather not meet with him again soon." He began to cough blood again and pant.

Ciel messaged soothing circles around his back. "I've never seen you like this."

"I am deeply sorry for my unseemly state... I failed as your mate."

"Idiot." Ciel sighed. She gently moved his face so that he can look into her eyes. "If you would have failed me, I wouldn't be alive right now."

"Ciel..."

They heard the sound of a ship's horn and turned to see a ship nearing the lifeboats.

"A rescue ship." Ciel stated. "Sebastian... It seems like we will have no choice but to return to England. Take a good rest once we go back to the Pahntomhive manor if it's still there. You deserve it. Thank you for protecting me." She gave him a small smile.

Sebastian sighed and smiled. "There is no need to thank me for something I am meant to do, love."

* * *

"Mom, Dad!"

Alec ran through the crowd of survivors of the rescues ship and over to his parents who were boarding the rescue ship.

"Alec!" Ciel opened her arms for Alec to run into them.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" He hugged his mother, not caring that she smelled of death and blood. He looked at his father and gasped. "Dad, what happened to you!? You look horrible!"

Ciel released him and watched him as he walked over to Sebastian.

Sebastian knelled to reach to his height. "I'm fine. Were you good while we were gone?" He ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah... But more importantly, who did this to you? I know those corpses didn't." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

Ciel walked over to them and was about to say something until she felt someone suddenly grab her and bring her in for a bone-crushing hug. She looked down and saw that it was Lizzy. "L-Lizzy!"

"I'm so glad, Ciel! You really worried me!" She released Ciel and cried tears of joy. "I thought we lost you again!"

"Elizabeth do not cause a scene." Frances walked over to them and paused when she saw Ciel and Sebastian. "What happened to you two? You look terrible." She stared at them with a bit of concern visible in her eyes. "What happened to your clothes, Ciel?"

Ciel blushed and hugged Sebastian's tailcoat closer to her body. "I-I..."

"Ciel!" Edward ran over to them along with his father. "Are you all right!? Why are you covered in blood!?"

"May we please leave the questions for later?" Sebastian walked over to Ciel's side. "Young Mistress is incredibly exhausted and must get some rest. We will answer all questions later."

Frances noted that this wasn't the time to argue and agreed. "Very well. We should all get some rest."

* * *

_In_ _Undertaker's shop..._

Undertaker was arranging some jars filled with strange substances in his shelf when someone entered his shop. Without looking he already knew who it was. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon." He chuckled. "Did you succeed in your task?"

"Actually, yes." The stranger demon from the ship closed the door of the shop behind him and removed his wet coat. His wet hair and clothes stuck to his skin.

"Oh~ Did you kill the butler?" Undertaker turned around to face the stranger.

"No. I'm not going to kill him...yet" He removed his mask, revealing his well-shaped cheek bones and his grey stormy eyes. "I still have much to do before I do that."

"Then why did you take my death-scythe and brought it back all bloody?"

"I boarded that ship to test the corpses and also test how strong Sebastian is. Now, that I know both results to those test, all I need to do is put my plan into action." He sat on a coffin. "I borrowed your death-scythe in case I meet some dangerous Death Gods."

"Hehehe. Because soulless moving corpses would surely catch their attention." He mused.

"I thank you for letting me borrow them and your scythe."

"It's no problem~ As long as you keep your side of our deal I'll let you borrow anything you need."

The stranger smirked and reached to touch his locket, but paused when he condone find it. _What!? Where is it!? Where is it!?_ He searched for it all over his body. His eyes widened when he claimed to the conclusion that Ciel must have grabbed it when she dragged him away from Sebastian. "Damn, woman!"

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

They laid on the king-sized bed that was positioned in the middle of the massive master bedroom of the manor.

Sebastian woke up before her, and stared at her as she woke. He stroked her hair gently. He found it funny how for a very long time he had been fantasizing on devouring her soul, but now he couldn't imagine his life without her. She had brought light to his dark heart.

She opened her eyes and realized he was staring too much so she pushed him away."Stop staring you're creeping me out!"

He smirked and kissed her on the forehead. "Is it a crime to stare at my beautiful mate?" He then felt his lust for her to rise and want her to make love to her so bad that she would leave scratch marks on his back. "Is it a crime to _need_ her?"

"It is if you don't do something about it." She smirked.

Sebastian climbed on top of her and trailed kisses on her jaw, cheeks, neck and collarbone. His hand slowly trailed down to reach in between her legs to stroke her inner thighs before slipping his fingers in within her folds and stroking her.

Ciel moaned. "Sebastian..." She tangled her fingers in his hair.

Sebastian used his free hand to rip off her night gown. At the sound of his mate moaning, his member began to harden unbearably. He wanted her so much. He separated her legs as far as they could go and forced his member inside.

"Aaa-aahh!" She screamed and arched her back, enjoying every second of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clenched her insides. "S-Sebastian!"

He started grunted and breathed harshly as began to trust hard and fast. He grabbed a fist full of her hair as he slowed his pace for her to feel him completely.

"So good..." Ciel groaned.

He clenched his teeth together and growled loudly. He got more aggressive and his eyes were filled with this hunger of filling her with his seed. He wanted more of her and hear her voice scream to the top of her lungs. His fangs came out and he sunk them within the soft flesh of her breast.

Ciel flinched as blood seeped out. She relaxed a bit as she felt him suckle harshly. "Sebastian!" She clenched her insides again as she came to her orgasm.

Sebastian gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white as he came to his climax and filled her with his seed.

They heard a loud explosion outside.

Sebastian released her breast and sighed. "We could ignore that."

"But we can't." Ciel said as she cleaned the small trail of blood on the corner of Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian pulled out if her reluctantly and got off the bed. "This sure does bring back memories of when you were human." He went to his suitcase and searched for clothes. "Which brings up my question: why did we return to this place?"

"Now that Aunt Frances and the rest of my family know that I'm alive, it is only logical that we return to the Phantomhive manor." She sat up. "Plus, I'm sure we will run into that man again if we stay here. We might be able to figure out what connections he has to the Queen, how did she know I was alive and why did he try to kill you."

"Did you not renounce the name 'The Queen's Guard Dog'?"

"I did and yet she comes to me to do her dirty work again." She narrowed her eyes. "This fake Queen should be under the impression I'm dead and yet she knew exactly where I would be on that ship." She sighed in frustration. "I could care less what this fake Queen does, but she threaten our lives and I have no doubt she will send her manservant after us again."

"Just like the angle Ash?" Sebastian finished dressing himself. "I believe it's different this time, my Love. This manservant seems to have a personal grudge against me."

Ciel stood up and went over to her wardrobe to dress herself. "Are you sure you don't know who he is?"

"Yes, I am sure. I have no memory of him." He went over or her to help her dress faster. He helped her into a burgundy and black dress with heeled boots.

Ciel was could still feel a giant wave of nostalgia over her as she stood there in her bedroom.

_Flashback_

_It was early in the morning when the coach that Ciel, Alec and Michaelis were in arrived to the Phantomhive estate. _

_Ciel couldn't stop staring at her mansion. Nostalgia washed over her like a giant wave. _

_"Mom, Dad, why are we here?" Alec asked as the coach came to a stop at the entrance. "What is this place? It's really big." _

_"This is where your mother was born and raised when she was a human. The Phantomhive estate." He also stared at the mansion. "It is also where I used to serve your mother." _

_"Wow! This place is huge, Mom!" _

_Sebastian stepped out of the coach and grabbed their luggage. _

_Ciel stepped out of the coach and turned to Alec. "There are possibly four people that live here. They're humans that I haven't see since you were born, so didn't do anything strange around them." _

_"You mean I have to pretend to a be a simple human?" _

_"Exactly. They'll have many questions to ask, so let me and your father answer them. Understand?" _

_He nodded his head yes. _

_They walked over to the entrance and with each step Ciel stiffened a bit more. She wondered how her servants would react when they see her for the first time in seven years. _

_Sebastian knocked on the door and waited for an answer. _

_All was silent until loud crashes and yelling was heard inside. _

_"Finny, go get the damn door!" Bard's rugged voice yelled out. _

_"Uwaa! I'm stuck!" Finny's voice was the same but slightly more deep. _

_"Someone help me out here!" Meirin cried for help inside. _

_Alec raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "What's going on in there?" _

_Sebastian's twitched in annoyance. "I don't even want to know." _

_Ciel tried to suppress a chuckle. Those three... They never change, do they? _

_Sebastian kicked the door open after he had enough. He froze when he saw the mess in front of him. _

_The manor looked exactly the way it was left to them except for the strange brown goop on the walls, ceiling and floor, the broken glass everywhere, smoke coming from the kitchen and the stench of burned food filling the air. _

_Bard was on a long latter trying to help Finny who was stuck to the ceiling and covered in the brown goop. _

_A pregnant Meirin was scolding a little girl that was covered in sooth. _

_The sound of the door being kicked open and Sebastian clearing his throat rather loudly brought the attention of everyone in the room. _

_"S-Sebastian!? Young Mistress!? Is that you!?" Bard pulled hard at Finny by accident and sent the both crashing down to the floor. _

_Meirin's mouth hung open as she stared at them while the little girl just stared at them questionably. _

_"G-Good morning, everyone." Ciel hesitantly greeted. "It's been a while." _

_"It really is you, Young Mistress!" Finny stood up and ran over to her. Finny now stood a foot taller than her. His eyes were less big and all the baby fat form his face was gone, revealing strong cheekbones and a handsome face. His voice had gotten a bit deeper as well. "I always knew you and Sebastian would come back!" He smiled brightly. _

_ "Young Mistress, Sebastian!" Meirin and Bard walked over to them hand in hand and with the little girl following them. _

_Meirin didn't change much. She let her hair down and her bangs grown out a bit to frame her face, but she still wore her large glasses. She had a swollen stomach of four months with child. _

_Bard had a clean shave which made him look more handsome and young. He quit smoking a long time ago and took better care of himself. He showed signs of aging with a few grey hairs but still looked like he had plenty of years ahead if him. _

_The little girl behind them was covered in sooth, but you could see that behind all that sooth she had blue eyes and burgundy hair. _

_"Welcome back, Young Mistress!" They welcomed her home with a warm smile._

A lot has changed since Ciel and Sebastian left the manor. Bard and Meirin were married and expecting their second child, Finny had frown up and found himself a girlfriend, and Tanaka had died of an illness two years after they left. The one that was taking care of the Funtom Company was her aunt Frances after Tanaka died.

Ciel was brought out of her thought by the sound of another explosion. "We should go see before they set the whole mansion on fire." She sighed.

"After seven years, those three are still screw ups at their jobs." Sebastian scowled. He went ahead to check what did Bard blow up this time.

Ciel grabbed the locket she took from the stranger and opened it. Perhaps this could help her identify him. She was surprised to see a photograph of a woman.

The woman was beautiful. She had red, long, curly hair, sky-blue eyes, perfect cheekbones, pale skin, and red, plump lips.

_Who is this woman?_

Downstairs, Bard and his daughter, Emily, walked out if the kitchen coughing as smoke filled the air.

"Looks like we used a bit too much dynamite." Bard sighed. "Emily, to and help your mom set the table for the Young Mistress while I clean up here."

"Ok, Daddy." Emily dusted herself and ran to search for her mother.

"Are you all right!?" Finny ran in the mansion, trailing mud behind him. "I heard two loud explosions!"

"I'm fine. I was just trying to make breakfast for the Young Mistress, but I used to much dynamite to make toast."

"You shouldn't be using dynamite at all for something as easy as toasting bread!" Sebastian's voice echoed through the mansion as he walked down the stairs. "Finny, you are trailing mud in the house! Please go outside and clean up."

"Y-Yes!"

A loud crash came form the dinning room.

Sebastian sighed and went to investigate the crash. He entered the dinning room and saw several broken plates on the floor and Meirin trying to pick them up with Emily.

"Meirin."

"Y-Yes, Mr. Sebastian!?" Meirin froze in fear.

"I would usually scold you and make you clean this up, but because you are with child I cannot. Please take it easy from now on." He firmly said. "Emily, please clean this mess up."

"Yes, sir!"

_How nostalgic. It seems that some things never change at all._ Sebastian thought to himself.

* * *

Alec stood in front of two grave stones.

The gravestones read the names of his mother's parents. His grandparents.

"Rachel Phantomhive. Vincent Phantomhive." He read their names out loud. He touched the grave stones. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm your grandson, Alec Michaelis." He felt someone's eyes on him and heard a giggle behind him. Alec turned around and saw Emily hiding behind a nearby tree.

She realized that he saw her and blushed. She hid behind the tree and giggled before running off. She gasped and came to a stop when Alec suddenly appeared in front of her.

"What's so funny?"

Emily blushed and laughed nervously. "N-Nothing." Her hear raced as she looked into his deep, ocean-blue eyes. She could just get lost in them.

"Then why were you staring at me and giggling just now?"

"I-I wasn't staring at you." She took a step back.

"Yes you were." He took a step forward.

"No I wasn't!" She stepped back.

"Yes, you were!" He took a step forward. "Now please tell me why and stop lying."

"I-I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Would you...would you..." She swallowed and blushed harder. "Would you like to play with me?"

"Play? Sure." Alec smiled.

Emily smiled brightly.

"So, what do you want to play? The piano, violin, flute-"

"Not that kid of play, silly! I can't play none of those things. I mean play a game!"

"A game? Like chess?"

"No, silly! A real game! Like tag or hide and seek." She giggled, but stopped when she saw that he was serious. "What's wrong? Don't you know how to play?"

Alec just stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"My, how sad." A voice came from the tree behind Emily.

Alec sensed a strong demonic aura above him and grabbed Emily. He pulled her to him and jumped back a few feet away form the tree. He looked up and saw a demon in his human form with a white mask and a black butler suit.

"I feel sorry for you. For a boy at your age to not know how to play simple games... It really is sad." The stranger said.

Alec's eyes glowed red and his pupils slit. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to catch your parent's attention." He jumped down form the tree and walked over to them.

Alec shielded Emily behind him as he glared at the stranger. "What do you want with my parents?"

"I already said I just wanted their attention and you will help me get that."

Alec had no chance fighting this older demon but he had to protect Emily. "Get away or else!"

"You sure have your mother's courage. But..." He punched Alec and sent him flying towards a tree.

Alec hit his head against the tree and passed out.

Emily screamed and ran over to him.

The stranger went ahead of her and grabbed Alec. He threw him over his shoulder and looked down at Emily. "Leave!"

Emily backed away in fear and ran to find help.

* * *

**Sorry I was late guys! I have a long weekend but they still gave me homework to do :( I WANT REVIEWS!**


End file.
